Blackout Returns
by pbow
Summary: This is a continuation of the Story Her Mission. Blackout, my villain, teams with Shego and Wreaks havoc.
1. Chapter 1 The Escape

This is a continuation of my story, "Her Mission." My villain, Blackout, who was introduced in that story, didn't have a very big role. I've remedied that here. The self-proclaimed 'Master of Stealth' wreaks havoc. I do not own any of the Kim Possible franchise, Disney does. Blackout is a character of my own creation. I do not financially profit from my writings. Please Read and Review any of my work at any time. I love the feedback, good or bad. How else can I learn?

Chapter 1 The Escape

Shego was led out of the bank to the black SUV. Her hands, clad in boxy metallic mittens that dampened her plasma powers, were chained at the wrists. Blackout followed, stripped to his black silk boxer shorts, deprived of his Stealth-Tech. Both were shoved, unceremoniously, in the back seat. Doors were slammed shut, and the heat started to build inside the vehicle.

"Thanks, you two," Dr. Director said to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. "How did you know Shego and Blackout would hit this bank?"

Kim smiled, "Well, you heard the rumors that the two had hooked up after Drakken was out of the picture? We figured they'd need some capital to get started on their next plot. A... little bird told us which bank they'd try to rob."

Dr. Director paused, looking at the two teen heroes. "Uh, O.K. We'll leave it at that. By the way, Drakken isn't listed as dead, only missing. We did find parts of him in the cave on Mount Jacob, and matched it to his DNA. But he could still be alive."

Ron perked up, "Parts of him? What parts?"

Kim scrunched her face in revulsion. "Ewww, Ron, I don't want to know!" She turned and walked away.

Dr. Director crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "If you really want to know, we found most of his right leg and one eye."

Ron paled and felt sick. "I guess I shouldn't a asked." His stomach rumbled and he swallowed hard, trying to suppress the urge to hurl.

They stood for an awkward moment both looking at the ground. "I... understand a date has been set for the wedding." Dr. Director chimed, changing the subject.

Ron's face brightened considerably. "Yep, mark August 19th down in your calender. We'll be sending the invitation out in a couple of days. You'll be getting yours when we file our report on this job."

Dr. Director turned and started to walk to the SUV. "It's already marked!"

"What, How?" Ron yelled after her.

Dr. Director stopped, turned to Ron, and smiled. "I know a few little birds too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The caravan of five large, black SUV s were heading post haste to the Federal Prison outside of Middleton Colorado. Their blue flashing lights and loud sirens wailing, as they headed west into the setting sun. In the middle vehicle, Blackout and Shego were riding in the back seats. Four others, all large burly Global Justice Agents, occupied the seats around the two prisoners. Shego turned to Blackout and asked, "How did they know where we were? I just don't understand."

"Don't worry about it, my dear Shego," Blackout said nonchalantly. "All good plans of mice and men... Luckily I was able to push the self destruct on my Stealth-Tech before they got a hold of it."

"That's all well and good for you, maybe, but not me! I will not be going back to that Hell Hole!" Obviously, Shego was not in a good mood. "I had travel plans for tonight. I found out the truth about _him._"

"Really," Blackout said dryly. "I thought we were getting to be more than cohorts. You going back to him?"

"I'm not sure about anything right now. I like you and all... Let me get back to you on that." She leaned over to him and brushed her lips against his cheek and whispered, "I'll catch you later." A smile crossed her face for a brief moment.

"Hey, you two," the extra large agent in the shotgun seat said, " Shut up and sit still. We'll be arriving in about twenty minutes."

"That's what you think," Shego muttered to herself. She twisted her face in deep concentration. She thought, _"I've done it a couple of times before, maybe I can get it to work now!"_ Suddenly her **feet** started to glow green. With the swiftness and agility of a gymnast, she brought her feet up, placing them firmly against the dampeners and chains around her hands. At the same time she twisted in her seat. With a mighty grunt, Shego shot a plasma blast from her feet, through the chains and locks securing the dampeners, and blowing out the door. She quickly dove out the opening with a gleeful, "Later guys!"

Time seemed to slow as multiple things occurred at once. Shotgun Agent yelled into his radio, "CODE RED, CODE RED! WE HAVE AN ESCAPE!" All five vehicles went into what seemed to be choreographed, controlled power skids. Agents scampered out of the SUV s, guns drawn, before the vehicles came to a complete halt. Shego, flew through the air, tucked and rolled into the grassy embankment of the highway. Before any agent could take aim though, Shego, aided by her plasma power, crouched and launched herself into a giant leap.

Shego crash-landed a mile away. "That really takes it out of a gal," She said weakly. She could hear tires burning rubber and engines straining in the distance, towards her location. She staggered to her feet and leaned against a beat up old pickup truck. "Just what I need." She tries the door and found it open. "Now if my luck holds out..." she got in and found the ignition. "No keys! "Rats!" She checked the visor above the driver's seat. "Bingo!" A set of keys fell into her lap. Shego started the truck and, pulling a U-turn, headed back in the direction the SUV s would be coming.

As the five SUV s approached her, lights and sirens blaring, she did the only thing a smart outlaw would do. Shego pulled off to the side, hunkered down into the seat and looked away, presenting as little profile as possible to the eyes looking for her through smoked glass windows. The chasing vehicles, with only a cursory slowing as they passed her, sped on. Shego chuckled lightly. She pulled back into traffic and, obeying the speed limit, drove into the coming darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ride

A/N: Every once in a great while, a story will take on a mind of it's own and go off on a tangent. This happened last night when I had an epiphany. So half the twelve chapters I had written for this story are changed or gone. That's the main reason I don't post stories until they are complete. This is a continuation of my story "Her Mission."

Disclaimer: I don't own, Disney does. I borrow, They don't pay. Seems fair to me.

Chapter 2 The Ride

Kim Possible pulled the scrunchy out of her ponytail and let her hair fall down naturally. She did her hair flippy thing, but didn't feel like striking a pose. (She liked the whole hair flippy/pose thing. Flip the hair, strike a pose with hands on hips, a big smile and blink twice with a tinny piano noise thrown in.) Now, she was just too tired. She leaned into Ron's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. It felt just right to her. Kim closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. "Ron, what did Dr. Director say to you?"

"She said she already knew about the wedding date. You think she might have our rooms wired?" he asked quizzically,

Kim perked up a little, then settled back into his embrace. "I doubt it. She was talking to Wade. Maybe he told her. What did she say about Drakken?"

Ron's mood darkened. "You don't want to know." He gave her a little squeeze. His signal to let the subject drop. She decided she didn't want to know anyway.

The G.J. pilot came wobbling down the aisle, grabbing hand holds wherever he could. "We're about three hours out of Middleton, but it's going to be a little rough. Bad air all the way. Sorry we couldn't give you a smoother flight."

"That O.K. Major Grandness. I have a great cushion to smooth it all out." Kim patted Ron's chest and he beamed. They hit a huge air pocket and the plane dipped a good four feet. Kim smiled up at the Major. "See what I mean?"

The major grinned and headed back to the cockpit. Ron turned his head a little, kissed Kim on the forehead, and whispered in her ear, "It might be good for you, but when you bounce like that, your head feels like a bowling ball hitting my chest."

Kim slapped him playfully. "What if I lay out on the bench. How do you think a bowling ball would feel landing in your lap?"

Ron's eyes went wide and he developed a facial tic. "Owww, that might be painful. I think I'd rather have my chest black and blue tomorrow."

Kim, half asleep, murmured, "I'll kiss it and make it better."

Ron thought about it for a moment. His eye's widened and an evil grin spread across his face. He opened his mouth, then thought better. _"No,"_ he thought, _"we decided we weren't ready for that yet. Although... No, I won't say it. Even as a joke."_

Ron noticed Kim had fallen asleep. He decided to meditate the rest of the flight. Slowly, so as not to wake her, he crossed his legs into the Lotus position and closed his eyes. A faint blue aura enveloped both he and Kim. Imperceptibly, they both started to float an inch off the seats.

Just short of three hours later, Ron let out a long slow breath. They settled onto their seats as the blue glow faded. He opened his eyes as the Major came walking back up the aisle. "Hi Major." Ron greeted him as he nudged Kim awake. "What's up?"

"Just want to inform you we're ten minutes from landing." The Major smiled. "Hope the rough flight wasn't a bone breaker."

Kim stretched and yawned. "Was it bumpy? I slept the whole way and didn't feel a thing."

Ron smiled. "We be good, Major. Thanks for the ride."

Major Grandness turned and walked back to the cockpit. "This ones on Dr. Director. An early wedding present."

Kim, startled, shot up in her seat. "Maybe G.J. does have our rooms bugged."


	3. Chapter 3 Visitation Hours

Notes and Disclaimer: This is a sequel to 'Her Mission.' It utilizes my new villain, Blackout, to his full potential. Tho I was a Disney employee many years ago, I do not own Kim Possible or any of the gang. All rights are reserved by Disney Enterprises, Inc. I earn nothing but an occasional grin or chuckle (I hope.) from the readers. Tell me if this is so.

Chapter 3 Visitation Hours

The woman, hidden in a long tight trench coat, large floppy hat and huge dark glasses, entered the private sanitarium outside the city of Prague. She bypassed the reception desk and headed directly to the elevators. The receptionist only glanced up from her magazine. Visitor weren't required to sign in and were generally left to their own just as long as they visited during normal hours. She went back to her reading.

The woman took the elevator up to the top floor where the private rooms, the rooms that garnered top dollar, (Er... I mean Euro) were located. The patients also brought along their own doctors. She stepped out of the elevator and, tossing her hat, trench coat and shades onto a hallway chair, fluffed her long black hair. "That's better," Shego said. "Outside, a half dozen world law enforcement agencies are looking for me. In here, I'm as safe as a babe in her mother's arms."

She spied the person she came to meet. "Yo, Doc. What up?" She sauntered over to the physician in the white smock. "What's the sitch?" Shego stopped dead in her tracks. "My God!" she muttered. "I've been battling the Princess so long, I'm starting to talk like her." She shook her head violently, then corrected herself. "What's the situation?"

The doctor looked up from his charts. "This is an amazing case," he replied. "The patient has already accepted all the skin grafts, and his... ah, normal color... is showing up through the grafts. Also, he's adapted quite quickly to the Cyber-Robotic leg. Additionally, his I.Q seems to have jumped about 90 points. The only down side is... he'll never be able to use his left eye. He's taken to wearing a eye patch."

Shego chuckled a little. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"Are you going in to visit? If so, you could give him a message? I've checked around and haven't found any doctors sophisticated enough to recommend. He'll know what I'm talking about." The doctor's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly. "Yes? I'll be there in ten minutes! I'm leaving now." He hung up and turned back to Shego, "Sorry, I have to run." Not waiting for an answer, he did just that. He sprinted down the hall to the stairs.

Shego watched in amusement. "I guess he has a patient who pays better." She shrugged and went to room 1066. She cracked open the door to look inside. All was dark. "Hey, you awake?" she whispered.

After a moment there was a very weak answer. "Yes, but don't turn on the light."

Shego entered the room and let the door shut behind her. She stood for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust. "Don't say a word." she warned the person in the bed. She pulled out a small square object and started to walk around the room. "All clear. There aren't any bugs." She stepped towards the bed and heard a crunching sound. "At least no listening devices. I think I just stepped on a cockroach. Can we have a little light in here?"

"No, I don't what you to see me like this." This time the voice was a little stronger. "Why are you worried about bugs?"

"Interpol has hired the old Czech Secret Police to find known criminals. The new government has some provisions in it's constitution to get money from the U.N. But why not turn on the light? I've seen you when you've been beaten up," Shego said, trying to keep the conversation light. "Come on. How bad can it be?"

"This bad!" The voice growled as the bedside light came on. In the bed was Dr. Drakken, or at least most of him. Shego's jaw dropped. His face looked like fifty miles of bad road. The right side blue as usual but with multiple scars, the left was mostly white with splotches of blue coming through. A visible line, where the real skin and the grafted skin met, meandered down the middle of his face A light blue eye patch cover his left eye. Stitches and scars covered both arms. Shego looked down at the bed covers and noticed that there was only a left leg. The right ended mid way between the knee and hip. She looked up and saw the prosthetic leg leaning against the bedside table.

She regained her composure. "You're right. This **is** the worst I've seen you. The doctor gave me a message for you. He said he hasn't found a quote, doctor sophisticated enough, unquote, for you. What does that mean?" Drakken frowned. "It means I'm stuck in this body for now. I was trying to find a doctor who could transfer my mind into a syntho-clone."

A smile played across her lips. "But I've been told it's not all bad news. The doc says you're a lot smarter."

"Yes," Drakken said. A crooked smile spread across his face. "Lying here has given me time to think. Evil plots were coming at me left and right. New ones! Fresh Ones! Brilliant Ones!" His arms raised and fist clenched. Shego recognized he was going into one of his villainous tirades. A perk of the trade he always enjoyed. "I feel **ALIVE!**" His demeanor darkened. "But I wanted to know... No, I needed to know... why I was coming up with these ideas so I had them test my I.Q. It has gone up 93 points! I figure the concussion from the explosion scrambled my brain and opened new neural pathways. It **expanded** **my mind**!"

"That all well and good, but when are you gonna get out of here?"

Dr. Drakken pouted. "They want to keep me here for two or three months of rehab." An evil smirk grew. "But I have some **ideas** about that!"


	4. Chapter 4 His Past

Disclaimer: The rights to Kim Possible are valuable. Disney owns them. I own nothing of value. Maybe if I put my character, Blackout, up for auction... Anyway, I gain nothing, monetarily, from my writings.

Chapter 4 His Past

Paul Bowman, a.k.a. Blackout, was processed quickly and moved to the high security wing of the prison. Blackout looked around the room. The cell was standard except for a few modifications. The eight foot by eight foot enclosure didn't have electronic locks; But were secured by using three different keys and the keys were retained by three different guards. The furnishings were standard. A cot bolted to the wall and floor, and stainless steel sink and toilet. What stood out were the differences from a normal cell. The walls were not concrete painted a dull gray. Instead, they felt like they were made from a material like car tires. Obviously for insulation. The single overhead light was recessed into the ceiling and three different tiers of mess grating covered it. There were no electrical outlets either. All precautions for someone who needed electricity for his Stealth-Tech.

A voice came for the cell next to his. "Hey, new guy! What'cha in for?"

Blackout knew the drill. He'd been in jail before, but not in a Federal Penitentiary. "The usual... robbing a bank." Laughs floated from the surrounding cells. "Also attempted extortion from all the world's governments," he said a little louder. That shut most of the wing's population up. A few whistles of admiration were issued forth.

Blackout sprawled onto his bed. He knew what would come next.

Another voice from down the corridor chimed in, "Tell us about it!"

"I was building a huge shield to block out the Sun. Any government that wanted sunlight would have to pay me a fortune." He paused for dramatic effect. "All was going as planned until** Kim Possible**, (he spoke the name dripping with venom,) spoiled the party. I got out of there with my life, before the whole place exploded. I was in a bank, Ah... after hours," fits of laughter echoed and died. "To obtain funds for my next project, when **she** (again with the venom) captured me."

Appreciative whistles and hoots rose from the cell block, along with a few scattered comments like, "He went up against Possible!" and "She always spoils our fun!"

The voice from down the corridor came back, "I heard half of Mount Jacob is missing!" More hoots and whistles. The voice cut them off, "I thought that plan was Dr. Drakken's!"

Blackout shot off the bed and grabbed the cell bars. "NO!" he said through clenched teeth. "It was my plan! I was only using Drakken to launch the shield!" Scattered conversations, between the cells could be heard for a good five minutes. Blackout went back to his cot and laid down.

After the chatter died out, the neighbor in the next cell asked. "What makes you so sure you could've gotten away with the plan? Wouldn't someone see the thing and just blowed it up?"

A smile rose. "I guess you haven't heard of me yet. I am called Blackout, The Master of Stealth Technology! I know how to cloak things so no one can find them. My shield would have been invisible."

"Where did you learn about this stealth stuff?" his neighbor asked.

Blackout had been waiting for this moment to brag. "I was studying at the Middleton Institute of Technology. I came up with my own concepts and designs to camouflages anything from a person to an entire city!" His demeanor darkened, "But I was kicked out when I demonstrated my new Stealth-Tech. I made an **entire building** disappear. **They** said I was disruptive and irresponsible. I guess I went a little medieval on some of the Campus Security guards... and a few of the cops they called in." Again, a few snickers arose from the inmates. "Well, I couldn't get a job in the industry." By now he was enraged. "Not even my own government would hire me! Call me a **Security Risk!"** Blackout took a deep breath. "They also say I need some anger management courses. Anyway, I needed to make a living and they wouldn't let me so I tried to earn my keep the old fashioned way... By extorting it."

"So how long you in for?" asked his neighbor.

"Only a couple of days, at the most" Blackout said, nonchalantly.

"Then where are they transferring you?"

"Oh, I'm not being transferred. I'm breaking out of here!"

A/N: I know, short but sweet. Blackout needed a little intro and background. You can officially put him in the "Mad Genius" category. (Mad angry and mad crazy!)


	5. Chapter 5 Back At School

Disclaimer: As always, Disney does, I don't. Hurray for corporate greed, I get nothing. (He said sarcastically!)

Chapter 5 Back In School

The vehicle stopped in front of Middleton High School. The driver got out and ran around to open the passenger door. Kim and Ron stepped out. "Thanks for the ride, Agent Du," said Kim.

Global Justice Agent Will Du shook Ron's hand. Turning to Kim, he bowed gracefully and kissed her hand. "It was all my pleasure."

Kim, in total shock said, "No big." She and Ron turned to go into the building. She turned back. "Will, you've changed since we went on the Killigan mission. What's the sitch?"

Will stopped, rubbed his chin with one hand and leaned on the hood of the big black SUV. "Ah... Ask you boyfriend." He quickly got in the vehicle and sped off.

Kim looked puzzled and turned to Ron. "Ron, what did he mean?"

Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "You remember when we were at G.J. Headquarters last month?"

Kim looked at him sternly, "And...?"

"Well, we had a little talk... about how he treated you on the mission... aaaaand... I pointed out that you did all the work... aaaaand... he said **he** was in charge and **he **did it all... aaaaand... I guess I got a little miffed."

"You got a little miffed?"

"Well, maybe irked is a better word," Ron said quietly.

"And?"

"Yea KP. Well, I guess I got really irked. The Monkey Power kicked in and..." Ron looked at the ground and kicked at an imaginary stone.

Kim, her hands on her hips said, "AND... ?"

Ron let out a long breath. He knew that tone of voice. He had to tell her. She would settle for nothing less than the truth. "Well, you know when the Monkey power kicks in, I start to glow. That shocked him a little." He paused, set himself and looked her in the eyes. He stated, matter-of-factly, "I verbally tore into him. I told him, in no uncertain terms, not to demean or mess with you or Team Possible. Then I slugged him on the jaw. I pulled my punch as best I could, but you know me when I get that way." Ron turned from her and looked off into the distance.

Kim's jaw dropped and her eyes got as big as teacups. "You struck a G.J. Agent? You hit Agent Du? " There was a pregnant moment of silence as Ron just stared and Kim pondered.

Kim put her hands on his shoulders and spun him around. She brought him into a big bear hug. Ron's eyes bulged. (From surprise, not from the hug.) "You stood up for me!" She pulled out of the embrace and planted a big kiss on his lips. Ron was initially shocked, but quickly melted in to the big buss.

When the kiss broke, their heads were still touching. Ron sighed, "Careful KP, school grounds. No PDA, remember?"

Kim sighed and quickly spun him one quarter turn to face the building. She hooked her arm in his and skipped towards the entrance. Ron joined in.

After checking in with the main office, (Something they always did, in the middle of the school day, when they returned after a mission,) they went to their respective lockers and grabbed their books. The third period of the day had started ten minutes earlier so they had the hallway to themselves. They stopped outside the classroom door and enjoyed a final kiss before the drudge work of school settled on them.

Just as Ron grabbed the doorknob, "POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Mr. Barkin walked up behind them. "I saw that. You know the rules, no Public Displays of Affection on school property. Explain!"

Kim turned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Barkin. I just found out Ron stood up for me against a G.J. Agent. I had to reward him!" The puppy dog pout started to creep onto her face.

Mr. Barkin melted. "Stoppable...? Stood up for you...?" He put a hand over his eye and cleared his throat. He spun on his heels and walked away. "Very well then, just this once. Get to class."

After Barkin turned the corner, Ron leaned over to Kim and gave her a peck on the cheek. "BooYah," he said softly. They went into the classroom.

As Mr. Barkin turned the corner, a smile broke across his face. _"There just might be hope for Stoppable yet." _He thought. _"First his grades are improving, now he's showing some backbone. Against a G.J. Agent no less. Yes, there might be hope for Ron yet!"_ He started to whistle a pleasant little tune.

A/N: I know. I write em short and sweet. That's my style, just like on TV with commercial breaks every 10 minutes. Now, go raid the fridge!


	6. Chapter 6 Breakout

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. No pay for me. (Sob, sniffle.)

Chapter 6 Breakout

The four heavily armed guards met at the end of the corridor. They were half way through their shift, and met just to check if all was quiet. Nothing ever happened in this wing of the maximum security federal prison. It was bury deep within the main building, three stories underground. No one had ever try to break out. This particular wing was for the extremely dangerous inmates who were kept under the tightest watch. The newest of the four guards, who had only been assigned last week, said, "This **is** a piece of cake. Walk the patrol all shift and put up with a little abuse from the inmates."

The oldest of the four said, "Yeah, just keep your eyes open for anything unusual. These **'Adam Henry's'** always find a way to slip some contraband in. **That's **your main job."

Blackout paced his cell. He wasn't sure why he was in the wing. He didn't think of himself as really dangerous. He wouldn't hurt a fly! O.K., yeah, there were all the experimental animals he went through when he was perfecting his Stealth-Tech, but he doubted anyone knew of the ten or twelve homeless people that followed. He grinned and chuckled a little thinking of all the screaming that went on during the first few human test. He still wasn't sure if it was from the high amperage that was applied, or the toxic chemicals that permeated the suits and burned the skin. But, he had finally hit upon the correct chemical composition, (turns out he didn't need the toxic ones after all), and proper voltage with lower amps. Of course he knew it wasn't the volts that killed, it was the amps. But he also knew he had to cover his tracks and not let any of his "test subject" leave with any important information.

Blackout realized his pacing the cell was not helping, so he laid down on the bed. He thumbed through the volume of Shakespeare he had gotten from the prison library. His eye caught a single line on one of the pages. It read, 'One may smile, and smile, and be a villain." Blackout pondered that for a moment. Was old Willy talking about hypocrisy, or that all villains smile a lot? Probably the former. You can be a foul villain and fool everyone with a smile. Yes, misdirection. That might help when he found a way to escape. "Too bad I don't have my Stealth Suit. Then I could practically walk right out!"

"You mean like this one?" The hushed voice sounded familiar but was coming from nowhere.

"Shego? That you?" he hissed, checking the corridor for the location of the guards. One was headed towards them.

"Yeah, I raided your closet. Hold on, let the guard pass." Blackout started to peruse the book until the guard was out of range. "One moment and I'll have the door unlocked."

He heard the locks click, one at a time. The door swung open and closed quickly. "How did you get the lock open so fast?" He asked.

"I've been in here before. I know what the keys look like. So, I made some fakes and switched them earlier when they were talking. Now, here's a bag with one of your suits." A plastic grocery bag appeared on the bed. Blackout hide it behind a pillow while he rummaged through it. "Hold on, guard!" he heard Shego whisper.

Blackout leaned on the pillow covering the bag and opened the book. He looked up and smiled as the guard passed without a glance. When the guard was gone, he quickly donned the suit and hit the switches on the belt. He heard the familiar, low hum the told him the mechanism was working. The hum faded to silence and Blackout phased to invisibility. He arranged the pillows and some clothes under the blanket to make it look like he was asleep.

The two slipped out the cell door and Shego locked it, tossing the keys onto the bed. "That'll confuse the heck out of em!" she said gleefully. She heard his footsteps ahead of her. "Wait!" she hissed. The footfalls stopped. She walked forward a couple of paces. "There are motion sensors near all the doors!"

There was silence for a few minutes as another guard walked within inches of them, and continued his patrol.

"Shego, there were **three **suits in the closet. Which ones did you grab?"

She thought for a second, "The two that were hanging together. Why?"

"My dear Shego, you did what I expected. These suit have been modified to absorb motion sensor waves. The suits also negate the infrared spectrum, so we are safe. Shall we go?"

"What about the third suit?"

"That one hasn't been modified yet. That's why I had pushed it off to the side."

They were at the main door to the wing. "So how do we get through this door and up to the main floor?" He asked.

"Turn left and head for the far wall." As he approached the end of the walkway, all he saw was a big three foot diameter fan embedded in the wall. The mesh grating was torn and ragged on one side, but arranged so it appeared to be intact from afar.

"The guards never come over here." The grate curled open. "Get in." Shego listened for the duct to buckle a little, telling her that he was in. She followed, closing the grate after her.

"Directions?" he said softly.

"Straight. I'll tell you when to turn." The fan behind them suddenly came to life. "Timed that perfectly," she said in her normal voice. "The fan noise will cover our talking for about ten minutes. We're heading for a maintenance room."

After six minutes and only two turns, Blackout came to another grate that seemed intact, but not. He peered through and saw the room was empty. He felt Shego push past him and watched as the grate peeled back. After a few seconds, he climbed out and stretched his cramping muscles. "I need to get into better shape if I'm going to be crawling around in ventilation shafts." He turned off his suit and phased into view. Shego did the same.

"You mean I didn't have to inch my way around the sensor doors?" she said through clenched teeth, her hands started to glow. (Pre-ignition!)

"Well, I've been improving the suits, but they haven't been tested yet. I'd say that was a positive test. I was waving my arms while I was standing at the door and didn't set off the alarms." Blackout smiled.

Shego's hands blazed, "And what if your improvements didn't work? Then what?"

"Then guards would've come streaming through the door and we could've slipped out unnoticed." His smile broadened.

The flamey plasma and glow faded from her hands. She slapped her forehead, "Of course! In the confusion we coulda walked right out."

"That was **my** plan. Now, what's yours?"

She grinned and pointed, "We take the elevator."

A/N: If you're wondering what an Adam Henry is, ask you're local Police Officer. (You can't swear over the police radio.)

They use to use the old alphabet/name codes. (Adam, Baker, Charley... ) Ergo, Adam Henry equals Axx Hxxx. Fill in the x's.


	7. Chapter 7 Duff Killigan Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim and the gang. If I did, I'd hire a bunch of y'all and make the series sing. But Disney owns it and has their own fine writers. To quote Ron, "I got nothin!" and I get nothin!

Chapter 7: Duff Strikes

Kim and Ron were settled at the Possible kitchen table, working on their homework. Ron sat bolt upright and grinned. "I get it now. Yin and Yang, what a concept! This Chinese Philosophy rocks!" Rufus raised a fist and clearly said, "BooYah!"

Kim looked up from her book. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Kim." Ron said. "The idea of Tao is that the Universe is in balance between Good and Evil. If one side, like the villains we fight, steps up to do their thing, the other side... us, steps forward and balances it all out! And before last summer, it was taking place on the local level too. Remember the battles between you and Bonnie?"

Kim looked surprised at Ron's revelation. "That's right Ron." She paused and pondered. "But 'Bad Bonnie' is gone and the 'Good Bon Bon' has taken over. So... who's my local arch foe now?"

Ron's good mood went south. "I haven't figured that one out yet."

The Kimmunicator sounded, _BeepBeepBeBeep! _Kim pulled it out of her cargo pants pocket and turned it on. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade Load appeared on the screen. "Kim, Duff Killigan is heading for the U.S. Golf Open being held at the Rivera Country Club, in Los Angeles."

Kim stood. "And our ride?"

"Will be at your house in five minutes." Wade smiled and took a sip of his ever present soda.

Kim smiled at that. "I'm sure glad G.J. sprung for the landing pad in the back yard. The neighbors were starting to complain. They said all the choppers and VTOL's were blocking the street. Thanks Wade."

Rufus climbed on to Ron's shoulder as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the downstairs bathroom. Kim ran up to her room. They both, dressed in their mission clothes, walked out the back door as the jet landed. "Kim, do you know your brothers are storing your Dad's J200 rocket fuel in the downstairs bathroom?"

Kim waved one hand dismissively, "As long as they keep it below forty seven degrees Celsius.." They climbed aboard and the jet immediately took off straight up.

Ron screamed, "I wasn't ready!" as he finally got the last of his safety harnesses buckled.

A familiar voice came over the intercom. "You ready now, Son?"

"Yea, go ahead." Ron said, pouting. The engines of the VTOL swiveled and the forward thrust pushed Ron deep into his seat. "Is that you, Major Grandness?"

"Affirmative! I was still in the area when I heard the squawk you needed another ride. It's my honor and privilege to help you two, whenever you need it." The Major gave a thumbs up signal to the two passenger behind him.

Ron turned to Kim. "You remember what we were discussing?'

Kim thought for a moment, "You mean about Philosophy? Yeah."

"Well, I have an idea. Can I try something when we meet up with Killigan?"

Kim's demeanor darkened. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we could maybe talk this out instead of fighting."

Kim thought about it. "As long as he's not firing exploding golf ball at us... Knock yourself out." She quickly added, "Figuratively speaking, of course."

Twenty minutes later, Kim and Ron were on the hill overlooking the front nine holes of the Riviera Golf course. They could see Duff Killigan lobbing exploding balls into the sponsor's tents below. "You ready Ron?" Kim asked as she hit a concealed switch. A hang gliding rig burst out of her back pack and a helmet was placed on her head. Ron followed suit.

Our two teen heroes took a running start off the cliff's edge and slowly glided down to the course, landing behind Killigan. Both sloughed off the back pack rigs and casually tossed aside their helmets.

Kim stepped forward and took a deep breath, ready to yell to the villain. Ron put his hand on her shoulder. "Kim, may I?" Ron pleaded.

Kim stepped aside and, with a grand bow and sweeping arm, motioned Ron to take the lead. He boldly strode forward and yelled, "HEY, DUFF! TIME OUT! TIME OUT!" (He was trying to be heard above the explosions.)

Duff spun on his heels. "Ach! It's the lad and lassie out to spoil me fun!" He teed up another ball.

Ron formed his hands into a T shape, the universal signal for time out. "Duff, we need to talk!" Ron covered the pitching wedge distance in no time flat. Kim sauntered, warily, behind.

"Aye, what'cha want to talk about boy?" Killigan asked as he leaned on his club.

Ron walked over to the golf fiend and threw his arm around Duff's shoulder. "You're a professional golfer, Right?"

"Aye."

"And a very good one at that. Right?"

"Aye."

"Well," Ron paused for a moment. "As a professional, you know there are rules and regulations for the game. Right?" Ron put his other hand on Duff's chest.

"Aye, what's your point, lad!"

"Well, follow my reasoning here. You should follow the rules because it makes the game more interesting... more fun. Now, there are rules and regulations in real life too. You haven't been following them very well either, have you?"

"Aye, they banned me from the game so I went rogue. What else was I to do?"

Ron stepped back a little and put his hands on Duff's shoulders. "May I ask you a question? Why did they ban you from golf... a game you love so dearly?"

Duff Killigan pondered the question. "I guess it's cause I got a wee bit of a temper. They said I wasn't fitting in with the," he used air quotes, "'Pastoral Setting' befitting the game."

Ron took a step back and put his hands on his hips. "And how do you feel about the game now? Is it any fun playing by yourself? Don't you miss the competition and camaraderie of a foursome on a bright, dewy spring morning?"

Duff's body slumped forward in anguish. "Aye, I do so miss the fierce competition. It's nay fun playing alone!"

Ron smiled a little as Kim stepped up beside him. "And how can you get back to being that kind of golfer? What did they tell you when they imposed the ban?"

"They said I needed to get me temper under control." He looked up at the two youngsters standing in front of him. "But I don't know how!"

Ron walked over to a golf cart and picked up a pencil and scorecard. As he walked back, he wrote something down. "Here's the phone number for the International Anger Management group. I AM is located in London and I'm sure they can help." Ron handed the card to Killigan and stuck the pencil in his pocket. Rufus popped out and, holding the pencil squeaked, "Souvenir!"

Duff just stared at the number as he was surrounded by law enforcement. He looked up at Ron with a tear in his eye as handcuff were placed on his wrists. "I do so want to get back to the game I dearly love. I'll give it a go, lad."

Ron put his arm around Kim's waist and said to Duff, "I think if you pay for the damages and promise to get help, they might go easy on you."

They watched as Killigan was led away. Kim spun one hundred eighty degrees and landed with both arms around Ron's neck. "I'm impressed! What made you think of that?"

Ron gave her a peck on the lips, "The Tao says that there's also good and bad in each of us. I just figured I'd try to find the good in Duff! Plus, I've been doing a little research. I found out about his past and why he was banned. It all just came together when we were studying." He gave her another kiss.

They turned and walked, hand in hand, towards the vehicles. Kim stopped suddenly and spun to face Ron. She put her free hand on his chest as she queried, "You think you could talk Shego out of fighting?"

There was a pregnant pause as both ran the scenario through their heads. "NAAH!" they both spoke in unison.

"Jinx," Kim added giving him a little kiss, "You owe me a soda."

"OH MAN!"

A/N: Yes, I know I posted a one shot called "Tao of Kim Possible." It was a such a sweet concept I had to include it this story.


	8. Chapter 8 Pizza Day

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has reserved all rights to Kim and the gang. Uncle Walt would be proud of the show. Though I think he might rise out of his cryogenic chamber and create havoc across the Buena Vista lot if he read some of my stories. Oh, well. I don't get paid for this little slice of Heaven, or my own villain, Blackout.

Chapter 8: Pizza Day

Kim, Ron, Monique and Bon Bon were sitting in the cafeteria, at the senior's table, eating Fruits of the Sea. Well, the girls were noshing from the platter heaped with steamed shrimp, Oysters Rockefeller, clams and scallops. Ron had just returned with a tray loaded with the cafe special... cardboard pizza with extra cheese.

"So you just walked up to Killigan and started talking to him?" Monique asked.

Kim piped in, "I thought Ron had a screw loose or something. But... I trust him."

Ron swallowed a slice of pizza and smiled. "It seemed like a good idea. I mean, Duff isn't such an evil guy. Just a little misguided."

Ron devoured another slice. Rufus hopped out his pocket and said, "Cheese!" He dove onto the plate.

Ron continued, "I didn't think it would be that easy, though." He let out a whopping _"BELCH!"_ The girls sat up, shocked. Ron sheepishly added, "Sorry, excuse me."

Rufus fanned his nose and said "PeYew!"

Bon Bon tapped Kim's hand to get her attention and, with a stern look on her face, motioned towards Ron.

Kim sighed and nodded at her two girlfriends. "Ron, can I ask a favor of you?"

Ron looked up from his attack on the plate of pizza. "Sure Kim, what?" He looked around the table at the three woman with frowns on their faces. "Oh, my manners." He looked sorrowfully at the plate in front of him. "I do apologize to you for my rude table manners. I will try to control my... vocal outbursts."

"We thank you for that," Kim said. Bon Bon motioned with both hands towards Ron. "But, we're also concerned..."

Kim looked at the two girls. Bon Bon's face and posture was saying go on. Monique raised a fist and mouthed, 'Be strong!'

Kim took a deep breath. "Look Ron. We're concerned about your health. All the pizza and naco's and chimerito's you eat, covered in cheese, can not be good for your heart. Your arteries must be clogged within an inch of their life, of your life!"

Ron paused, mouth open for the last piece of pizza he held in front of his face. He slowly put the slice down and closed his mouth. "You mean it?"

Monique chimed in, "Nobody, and I mean **no body** can handle that amount of unhealthy stuff you cram in your mouth."

"We watch you eat. Your cholesterol must be through the roof. You're killing yourself with that stuff." Bon Bon added.

Kim started to doodle with a finger on the back of his hand. "Will you do us... will you do me a favor and go see the school Dietitian? She can explain it better than we can."

Ron took Kim's doodling digit in his hand and, with his other, pushed away the plate with the last piece of pizza on it. Rufus scampered over and started to munch. "For you Kim," he looked at the other two, "Monique... Bon Bon, I would do anything."

They all smiled. Then, _BeepBeepBeBeep!_ They all let out a groan.

Kim unpocketed the Kimmunicator. "Hi Wade, what's the sitch!"

Wade smiled. "So did you talk to Ron about you know what, yet?"

Kim looked warily at her website guru. "Yea, how did you know?"

"Well, it's near the end of your lunch period and the school has pizza every Thursday. I put two and two together and got..." Wade paused.

"Four." Kim said in defeat of his logic.

Wade took a sip of soda. "The reason I called was I got a tip that Motor Ed is going to try and rob the Pike's Peak Auto Museum tomorrow evening."

Kim was stunned. "You know his plans for tomorrow? Where do you get these tips?"

"I got a couple of anonymous sources that always leave reliable tips. I don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Kim thought about it for a nonce, then said, "O.K. set up a ride, please and thank you."

Wade typed really fast for a moment and said, "Done. Basil Boulder will pick you up tomorrow after school."

"Basil..." Kim thought, "Oh, yea the rock climber we saved from the avalanche in the Alps last April."

"Wait, isn't Motor Ed someone the local authorities... or G.J. could handle?" Bon Bon queried.

"Yea, Wade. Why aren't they handling it?" Kim asked.

"Normally they would, but G.J. is having their annual," Wade's voice went all syrupy, "touchy-feely get-in-touch-with-your-self conference in Paris. They can't spare the manpower."

Ron asks, "And what about the Colorado Springs P.D.?"

Wade typed a little and said, "They're having their annual Children's Charity Dinner and can't spare anyone either."

Ron looked sour, "And Ed probably knows that it's our date night. So why not spoil Kim and Ron's fun too!"

"Well, gotta go!" Wade said and quickly quit the connection. (He could sense it was a good time to get out of there.)

Kim stood up. "Probably so, but we have ten minutes left and we need to see the Dietitian." She grabbed Ron's arm and, yanking him out of his seat, started dragging him out the door.

Ron turned sideways and waved to the two remaining table occupants. "See ya later Bon Bon... Mon!"

He turned just in time to avoid getting a face full of door.

A/N: About the disclaimer. I know the rumors. I've heard 'em all and they are false. Walt Disney did not have his body, or just his head, frozen after his death. It was a fad at the time, but he did not partake. Sorry to burst anyones bubble.


	9. Chapter 9 Auto Museum

Disclaimer: I've said it before. I was a Disnoid (Disney android) for 10 years, a long time ago. Long before Kim Possible and the gang were conceived. So, I don't own Kim and the gang, Disney does. I use the characters for my own amusement. No Dollars, Euros, Yen or Pesos change hands.

Chapter 9: Auto Museum

"Thanks for the ride, Basil." Kim said from the passenger's seat of the old, beat up Isuzu Trooper II.

"No Prob, Kim. It's the least I could do after you saved me from that avalanche last April. Besides, I was headed down to the area to do some climbing. Just to stay in shape." Basil Boulder said from driver's seat.

"Well, we would've drove ourselves, but Ron's Hummer is in the shop. It suffered a little damage when we rolled down Mount Jacob."

Basil took his Sky Sox baseball cap off and put it over his heart. "When the top of Mount Jacob got blown off, we all lost a prime climb." He looked up the road, pointing. "There's the museum."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa YEAAA!" **Motor Ed came knee-sliding down the aisle playing his air guitar. He got up off his knees and panned around the lines of cars. "Dudes! Just look at this. Acres and acres of Primo, hill climbing autos. Can it, like, get any better? Seriously!"

"No, Motor Ed. This museum rocks." Motor Ed's chief lackey said, brushing his hand back through his long black greasy hair. "But the pit crew and I couldn't find a good place to get a hoagie in town. The best we could do is a Philly Cheese Steak up on North Nevada Street. Now that is **not** a sandwich, Ugh!"

Motor Ed turned and stared at the five goons. "You dudes are worried about, like, your stomachs when we're surrounded by the most **awesome** vehicles to climb Pike's Peak? DUDES! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY!" He turned his back to them and shook out his mullet. With a wave of his hand, he said, "Now get to work."

Kim Possible stood on the hood of a Peter Built semi."We think the vehicles should stay where they are, don't we Ron."

Ron stood on the hood of a Hummer, opposite Kim. "Like, Seriously Dude!" he said in a quasi-imitation of their current foe. "I always wanted to mock the villain." Ron tittered.

"Red! And her skinny dude, boyfriend! What are you two, like doing here? Seriously!" Motor Ed said in shock.

"We heard you'd be in town, so we came down from Middleton to greet you." She said defiantly.

Kim pulled out her hair dryer/grappling gun and fired it to the ceiling. It hooked on a rafter beam and she swung towards the lackeys, knocking them all down. She proceeded to Kung Fu them all into submission and hogtied them.

Ron leaped off the Hummer and landed in front of Motor Ed. "Now tell me, Motor Ed... Can I just call you Ed? Or Edward... how about Eddie?"

Motor Ed's face went brilliant red. "No, Dude! I am Motor Ed! Seriously! Only my Mom can call me Eddie. Seriously!"

"I'm sorry... MOTOR ED!" Ron said sarcastically. "I just was wondering. Why do you steal cars? I mean... you're a brilliant mechanic and can make tons of money fixing them. Why steal?"

"Cause I want to work on the most awesome, the most radical cars in the world! I can't do that if I'm fixing some dudes, like, minivan."

"Seriously?" Ron asked.

"Seriously!" Motor Ed replied.

Ron thought about it for a moment. "You know... When we were out in L.A., doing our movie... we met some people who create the cars they use in major motion pictures. You know the badical one they use in the Sci-Fi pictures?" Ron pulled out a business card. "This guy might be able to use a super mechanic like you."

Motor Ed took the card and read it. "Seriously?"

Ron nodded his head, "Seriously."

Motor Ed thought for a second, then tore up the business card and screamed, "I DO **NOT** **WORK,** **WELL**, like, IN THE **SYSTEM!"**

Ron said quietly, "Seriously?"

Motor Ed threw the torn up pieces of paper at Ron, "Seriously, Dude!"

"Well, then..." Ron said as his demeanor darkened and he started to glow blue, "I guess there's only one thing to do!"

The scrapes of paper and whatever else were lying around Ron's feet started to float off the ground. Ron's face formed into a grimace as his fists clenched and the glow radiated. Motor Ed took a step back and bumped into Kim.

"Red! Like, what's seriously happening to your boyfriend?"

Kim folded her arms across her chest. "He's just channeling up his Mystical Monkey Powers. Ready to kick your butt. You should of taken his offer."

Motor Ed glanced around the building, looking for a way to escape.

Ron took a step forward and the glow broadened even more. A wicked smile grew on his face.

"Oh Man! Like, I read about those Monkey Powers in Villain's Weekly Magazine." Motor Ed fell to his knees. "I don't want any part of them! Seriously!" He tucked himself into a ball on the floor, sucking his thumb.

Kim looked over to Ron. He was still coming towards them.

**"RON!"** She screamed.

Ron shook his head and came out of the almost trance like state. The blue glow faded as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry K.P. I really wanted to see some action tonight." His silly grin spread as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kim looked down at the pathetic, former hulk of a man, laying at her feet. "You know, Ron, he'll never be the same."

Ron sorrowfully said, "Well, I guess there's one less villain in the world." He shook his head, then perked up. "What's the plan now?"

Kim took his hand and they started out of the museum. "Since it's the weekend, Bon Bon and Monique are going to drive the Hummer down tomorrow morning. They want to go up to the top of Pike's Peak on the Cog Rail. Right now let's find a Micro Brew Pub and get something to eat."

The two walked out of the building as the police paddy wagon pulled up.

A/N: Colorado Springs is a great place to visit for a vacation. Lots of things to see and do. Check it out!


	10. Chapter 10 On The Cog Rail

Disclaimer: The only character in this story I own is Blackout, my own creation. The Walt Disney Co. has all rights reserved to Kim Possible and the characters therein. I use them for my, and your amusement. I am not paid in this en devour. Please read and review to your heart's pleasure. I will respond.

Chapter 10: On the Cog Rail

Kim, Ron, Monique and Bon Bon got on the Cog Rail. It is an old fashioned, narrow gage rail train that travels from Manitou Springs, in the foothills above Colorado Springs, to the top of Pike's Peak. A very scenic ride. Kim and Ron sat towards the front of the train while Monique and Bon Bon took a bench towards the rear. Ron looked back at the two girls, squealing and giggling. He turned to Kim. "You know, we really need to hook those two up with boyfriends."

Kim linked her arm into his and pulled him close. "Well, it's kinda complicated for those two. Bon isn't really ready to get into a relationship. Despite what she says, she's still finding herself after changing so radically last summer. If she were the old Bonnie, she would have no trouble finding a boyfriend. But now she's Bon Bon. She needs to discover who she is first. You know the old saying, 'You need to know and accept yourself before you can allow someone into your life.'" She paused. "As for Monique, she's a strong independent person and not many high school boys can handle that kind of woman."

Ron turned to gaze into her emerald green eyes. "You're that kind of woman and you found someone."

She leaned in and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. "You're special. There aren't many like you around." They leaned in, held hands and rested their heads together.

"_Ahem!"_

The two love birds turned to the man sitting behind them.

He was a small man dressed like he was on vacation. He had on a loud Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. On his feet were white socks and Birkenstock sandal. He also had a Sky Sox hat on, worn low over his eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you, but aren't you Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

Kim and Ron turned in their seats. "Yes we are. Do we know you? You look familiar." Kim looked the man over.

"I doubt it." The man leaned forward, shading is face even more with the brim of his cap. "I just wanted to say Thank You for all the tireless work you do. You've made the world a safer place."

Kim blushed a little. "That's so kind of you to say. We only do it because it needs to get done, not for any rewards or thank yous."

"Never the less, there is one question I've always wanted to ask."

"Go ahead."

The man paused, then said, "Doesn't it bother you that you're, more or less, vigilantes? Just Guns for Hire?"

Kim was taken a back. "But as I said, we don't get paid for any..."

The man cut her off. "But you do get paid, in a sense. What about all the ride you get... taking you around the world. You're called in, at a moment's notice, to handle a situation that normally would fall under the purview of Law Enforcement, and receive free rides to get you there."

"The rides are just, like, a kindness... from the people we've helped." Ron chimed in.

"But Wade, your Web Master, will call in these... kindnesses, as compensation for your previous work. Compensation is the key word here." The man grinned slightly, but Kim and Ron couldn't see his face.

Kim said, "I never really thought about it that way."

The man stood up. "Well, I was just curious." He walked to the back of the train and disappeared from sight.

Kim and Ron turned back in their seats in deep contemplation. Ron turned to Kim, "Funny little man. And some strange ideas."

The couple didn't notice the Big Horned Sheep grazing not twenty feet for the train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train pulled in to the building located at the top of Pike's Peak. Kim and Ron got off pensively. Both in a state of confusion. Monique and Bon Bon came running up to them. Bon Bon practically screamed, "Did you see all the wild life along the way? It was fantastic!" She noticed Kim and Ron's demeanor and stopped. "What's wrong?"

Confused, Kim looked at Bon Bon and said, "We were talking to a strange little man on the way up. He thanked Ron and I for making the world safe... then he called us vigilantes. I mean now, when I hear that term I think of Charles Bronson movies... of someone doing something outside the law. Do we do things outside the law?"

Bon Bon frowned, "You always cooperate with the law enforcement groups or G.J. I think of y'all as Troubleshooters... you know Guns for Hire... but without the guns."

Kim smiled a little. "I don't know. We get anonymous tips and rush off. We usually never check in with the local police before we save the day. I mean the C.S.P.D. could have handled Motor Ed and his gang if they knew about them beforehand. They're tough, but they've never use anything more lethal than a lead pipe. Never guns."

"But most of the bad guys you clash with are Super Villains. The locals can't handle them." Bon said confidently.

"Plus the fact that you're backed by G.J.," Monique stated, "makes you a part of the law enforcement community."

Kim sighed. "Thanks you guys, I feel a lot better."

_"SPLAT!"_ A snowball hit Kim on the back of the neck. She turned to see Ron making another.

"But **You!**" Kim pointed at Ron, "won't be feeling so good when I get a hold of you!"

Ron stood bolt upright, his face registering surprise. He dropped the snowball, turned and ran. Three snowballs were gaining on him quickly.

Shego leaned against the front of the old pick up. She had parked the truck half way up to the 14,110 foot summit of Pike's Peak. She checked her claws and started to file them. A snowball came flying at her and landed at her feet. She never flinched. Still filing her claws, she yelled, "You try that again and I won't be throwing **snowballs **at you!"

A voice came from out of nowhere. "My dear Shego. Haven't you ever enjoyed a good old fashioned snowball fight?"

Shego ignited her index finger she had been working on and shot a small plasma charge at the ground thirty feet in front of her. Blackout appeared wearing his Stealth-Tech suit, his feet inches away from where the charge hit the ground.

"I hated snowball fights when I was a kid, and I hate em more even now!" Shego growled.

Blackout closed the distance between them. "You musta had a terrible childhood. I feel for you."

"Yea, you know, after the meteor..." She spun and climbed in behind the wheel of the truck. Blackout got in the passenger side.

"How did you know where I was?" Blackout inquired.

Shego grinned, "It wasn't hard. I heard you coming a mile away and I saw your footprints in the snow. Was your outing a success?"

He chuckled, "I left our two teen heroes slightly shaken, but not stirred. The seed has been planted. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11 History Lesson

Disclaimer: Is it necessary for me to say I don't own Kim and the gang? I only claim to own Blackout, the main villain in this story, and the only reward I receive for writing is the satisfaction of turning a good phrase or two. Oh, and I do love the reviews I get, both good and bad.

Chapter 11: History Lesson

Mr. Barkin let the ringing of the bell's echo die before calling the class into session. "O.K. people, I'll be handling your American History class today. Your regular teacher, Miss Earp has decided to elope." He lowered his voice, "To some guy named Clanton, ironically."

"Today, we will be studying the Old West... specifically groups called Vigilantes."

Kim, shocked, looked at Ron. Ron, just as shocked, looked at Kim. Kim raised her hand. "Mr. Barkin, we already covered that subject three weeks ago."

Mr. Barkin heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes, Miss Possible, you did. But a concerned citizen registered a complaint with the School Board saying we only covered one side of the issue. That being, of the individuals who hired the Vigilantes in their search for justice. Of course there are always two sides to every issue. You did not study about who the Vigilantes were sent to... exact justice from.

Now one case of Vigilante Justice would be the lynch mobs." 'The 'Mob' would consist of ordinary, upstanding townsfolk. They would remedy a situation by punishing or hanging the guilty party without due process. These 'vigilant' citizens... Miss Rockwaller, please define the word vigilant."

Bon Bon sat up in her chair and hid something under her hand. "Yes Mr. Barkin. 'Vigilant'... I believe it's Latin for awake. It's to be alert or watchful for danger or trouble."

Mr. Barkin rose from behind the desk and walked out to the front of the class. "Very good Miss Rockwaller. I see your photographic memory is still as sharp as ever. It's nice you can multi-task by filing your nails and listen to me at the same time." Mr.B. grinned a little as Bon slouched back in her seat, checked her fingernails and slid the file back in her purse.

"Anyway, the 'Vigilante,' which is Spanish for watchman, would take matters into their own hands. The Cattlemen had use open land to feed their cattle. The cattle were cut off from the areas by Land Barons who legally purchased the tracts and put up fences. Their intent was to mine the land for it's minerals, or to sell to farmers or establish towns. All noble causes. The Cattlemen, on the other hand, took it upon themselves to cut fences and trespass. They claimed squatters rights, but they were in the wrong and were evicted. As depicted in most of the grade B Westerns, the sheriff or other law enforcement agent would try to stay out of the dispute. When pushed, they would enforce the law to the dismay of the Cattlemen. The frustrated Cattlemen would hire Vigilantes to cause as much trouble as possible. These Vigilantes would normally be Outlaws... Guns for Hire if you will. In this case, both sides were in the wrong. The Landowners for keeping the Cattlemen from their livelihood, and the Cattlemen for destruction and revenge by hiring the Vigilantes.

"So what have we learned?" He looked at the vacant stares of the class. "Come on people... This shows that Vigilantism is **wrong!"**

Kim's hand shot up. "But Mr. Barkin. If a... vigilant citizen for example, knows a crime is being committed, doesn't he or she have a moral obligation to stop it?"

Mr. B raised an eyebrow. "Are we talking hypothetically or are we talking from experience?"

Kim pondered, "Well, I guess both."

Mr. Barkin sat on the edge of the desk. "Well, hypothetically, if a citizen sees a crime being committed, they would be obligated to act if no authorized law enforcement is available. An example. If I were to see a purse snatching, and there were no police around, I would be obliged to make a citizen's arrest." Kim smiled. "But I would also be required to hold the suspect until the proper authorities arrived and took over. Now, as to your (using air quotes) 'missions'... let me ask you how you know if a crime is being committed!"

"We usually get information about what's happening," Kim responded.

"And how is this information gathered?"

Kim looked puzzled. "Someone contacts my website and asks for help."

"And these calls for help are always from people who need your assistance?"

Kim looked at her hands, folded in front of her. "Not always. Sometimes we get anonymous tips."

Mr. Barkin walked over to her and folded his arms. "Anonymous, Hmmm?"

"But Mr. Barkin, Ron and I are practically law enforcement agents. We are credentialed Freelance Agents for Global Justice."

Mr. Barkin turned and walked back to his desk. "That only means you're working for G.J. when they give you an assignment." He sat down. "It sounds like some of your missions fall under the category of Vigilante Justice!"

There was an audible gasp from the entire class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class, Kim, Ron and Bon Bon walked to the cafeteria for lunch. "I don't believe it. That's twice we've been called vigilantes!" She turned to Ron. "If being a vigilante is wrong, as Mr. Barkin said, then are we wrong for saving the world?"

Ron smiled. "Kim, I talked to Rabbi Katz after Synagogue Saturday. His views are that we are not vigilantes, but vigilant citizens. We never look to punish or destroy, but always to help others. That's the big difference."

"I think that's right," Bon Bon chimed in. "Now what really bothers me is the anonymous tips. Why are they always right on the money? Who would have such information on all the Super Villains?"

"That's been bothering me too," Kim said as she pulled out the Kimmunicator and activated it. "Wade, I need you to do a little research on our anonymous tipsters. Can you find out who they are and how they might know all the information?"

Wade slurped his soda. "I've already done some preliminary background checking on them, just to make sure they were legitimate. I discovered they all come from one source. But it was very highly encrypted and I had other projects so I put it on the back burner. If you want, I can start digging again. It will take some time."

"Please and thank you!" She turned off the Kimmunicator. "A single source has information on Drakken, Senor Senior Senior, Motor Ed, and the rest of the villains?"

A/N: O.K. we've shook Kim and Ron up a little. You guys are gonna hate me for what I do next!


	12. Chapter 12 The Breaks

Disclaimer: I own Blackout, my creation. Disney owns Kim and the gang. I take them all out every once in a while, and play with them. Not for profit, just for fun.

Chapter 12 The Breaks

_BeepBeepBeBeep!_ Kim took took the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and turned it on. "What ya got, Wade?"

Wade Load appeared on the screen. "Nothing yet on our tipster, but I received a message from the Munich Police Department. They're reporting the Schwartz Building has disappeared. It's the headquarters for the Klink Corporation, a think tank for weapons. My scans show the building is still there but it has an immense electro-magnetic field around it, rendering it invisible to the naked eye. They need your help. Your ride will be there in two minutes."

Kim stood. "Thanks Wade. Let's go Ron."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a very light tapping at the door. "You may come in." Blackout sat at the huge mahogany desk and put his feet up.

"O.K. the security system is toast. You've noticed that the building has been surrounded by the Munich P.D," Shego said, slightly irritated as she entered.

"Yes, Yes. I expected it would happen. All part of the plan." Blackout puffed on the expensive cigar he had gotten from the humidor on the desk. "We're waiting for our guests to arrive now. But while we wait, we need to ransack the safe." He leaned forward and pushed a button under the desk. A bookcase slid open revealing a secret massive safe.

Shego ignited her hand. "I always enjoy opening presents."

Blackout stood. "You don't need to do it the hard way. I've been in this room for a couple of days now. Invisible, of course. But I have the combination." Shego powered down and slouched in disappointment. "Why not save your energy for our guests. They should be here in fifteen minutes."

Shego looked puzzled. "Who are these guests you keep talking about?"

Blackout walked over to the safe and dialed the combination. "Team Possible will be here shortly." He pushed down on the lever and yanked on the door. "I told the Munich Police that a Super Villain was seen in here. Since they are not capable of handling such a situation, they would call in someone who could."

The two walked into the safe and started going through the papers. Shego grabbed a money sack and began filling it with cash. "So, Kimmie and Ronnie will be here shortly?" A smile grew.

Yes, and with our Stealth-Tech, they won't be able to see us. That should give us quite an advantage. Mua ah ah ah ah hah!" His evil laugh rang in the acoustically confined space of the safe.

Shego's smile broadened. "Oh goody! It'll be the end of the Princess!" Her laugh joined his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE

"Danke for coming, Fraulein Possible, Herr Stoppable," the chief of the Munich P.D. said. "We are not able to handle, how do you say, Ober... Ach ya, Super Villains."

Kim walked up and shook hands. "No big... ah, Gross kein, Oberhaupt Goldschmidt." She paused. "Sorry, but that's the extent of my German, Chief Goldschmidt."

"Sehr gut. Very good. But we will in the English speak. They on the twenty-first floor are." The Chief said in his best broken English. (If I remember my high school German correctly, they put the verb at the end of the sentence.)

Kim looked to where the invisible building stood. "Could you tell us where the front door should be?"

Ron held up his hand. "No need for that. I'll lead you in." His eyes turned from a milk chocolate brown color to blue. "The building is big enough so I can sense it."

Ron took Kim's hand and led her across the street. He extended his other hand out in front of him and felt for the building. After a mere ten seconds he was able to find the revolving door. When they pushed through they could actually see the interior of the building. Kim shrugged. "I guess it's only invisible from the outside. Let's hit the stairs."

"Oh Man!" Ron groaned. "Twenty one flights of stairs! Can't we take the elevator up part of the way? Or better yet, take it up past the floor and walk down a few flights? That way we won't be tired for the fight."

Kim stopped in front of the elevators. "That sounds good to me, but they'll be expecting us." She paused to think. "I have an idea. We'll send all the elevators up to different floors so they won't know which one we're on."

Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stairwell door of the twenty first floor opened slowly. Kim and Ron snuck through and sidled down the hall. The door to the Klink offices opened and a male voice said, "Don't dawdle, we've been waiting for you."

Kim and Ron stood, then walked to the door and entered. They saw the door to the inner office closing, so they followed. "Blackout." Kim said. "Only you could make a building disappear." She saw the safe door open and papers strewn about, but she couldn't see him. "Ron, guard the door. He's using his Stealth-Tech."

"Very good, Miss Possible. As you can see, we've got what we came for. There were quite a few ideas for weapons in the safe," Blackout said with a chuckle.

Kim moved to the center of the room and looked slightly perplexed. "You keep saying 'We.' Who else is in..."

Ron's eyes grew big as he interrupted. "Shego!"

A female voice whispered in Kim's ear. "the buffoons right, Princess."

Kim took a fighting stance but was lifted off the ground and hurled, bodily, across the room. She landed awkwardly. As she got up a bolt of pain shot through her left shoulder. Kim couldn't raise her left arm so she raised her right arm in a blocking stance. Kim was knocked to the floor again. She got up and rubbed her right eye. It's was already starting to swell shut.

"KP!" Ron yelled. He took a step forward. He sensed something was wrong and stopped. _"I smell... what? Electricity?"_ he thinks.

"Not so fast, Mr. Stoppable," Blackout said. "Let the women battle."

Ron threw a round house punch and caught... only air. An electric shock jolted through his body. Ron collapsed.

"Come Shego. We got what came for." Blackout's voice came from the doorways.

"But I'm having so much fun," Shego whined.

"Now Shego," Blackout exhorted.

"No!" Shego growled. "I want to finish her off!"

Kim's right leg buckled from an invisible blow to the shin. Kim screamed in pain as she went down.

"Shego!" Blackout screamed. He paused to gain his composure. Calmly he continued. "Let her live in agony for a while. You can finish the job at a later date. My Stealth-Tech device covering the building will self destruct in three minutes. We need to make our escape now."

Shego chuckled. "Yea, I guess you're right. She can live in humiliation-nation for a while." She followed Blackout to the door.

Ron's vision was blurry, but he watched the door to the office close. He shakily got to his hands and knees. Suddenly he spotted Kim, balled up on the floor. "Kim!" He rushed to her. She winced and screamed as he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Where are you hurt?"

"Ron?" Kim groans. "Left shoulder... right leg. Such pain."

Ron got to his feet. "I'll be right back." He raced to the lobby and grabbed a straight-back chair with arm rest and returned to the office. Gently, he lifted her into the chair and folded her left arm onto her lap. Ron took his shirt off and wrapped it so she would stay upright in the chair. He got behind the chair and, lifting it up, walked to the elevators. "I'll get you to a doctor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE AT THE AMBULANCE

Ron looked down at Kim on the stretcher. "They said you have a dislocated shoulder and a possible fracture in your right tibia. You also got quite a shiner." He smiled weakly.

"Ron... I..." Kim tried to speak.

"Shh! Kim. They gave you something for the pain. They're gonna transport you to the hospital for X-rays. Just lay back and rest." Ron reassured her.

A/N: A play on words for the chapter title. The breaks being the break-in and the broken leg. I couldn't resist. I know, you all hate me now for letting Kim get beat up. Fear not, tho. Kim will heal and Shego will get her due, just like in all good stories.


	13. Chapter 13 Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own, Disney Co. does. Ain't that a shame!

Chapter 13: Revelation

What a sight. Kim Possible in a wheelchair. Her right leg bandaged, left arm in a sling and her right eye sporting a shiner. Mr. Dr. Possible pushed the chair toward the family van. They were flanked by Mrs. Dr. Possible and Ron. "I can make it to the van on my own." Kim said defiantly.

"Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible said, "I know you can, but hospital rules are rules. You must leave the hospital in a wheelchair. I know it's only a tiny hairline fracture, but you need to keep off it for a couple of days. You also need to let the dislocated shoulder heal too. You'll just have to take it easy. Those are **Doctor's** orders, so no missions for a while. Luckily, the cheer squad is taking a break."

They arrived at the van and Kim, hopping on her good left leg, got into the back seat with Ron. The Dr's Possible got in the front, and they drove home.

_BeepBeepBeBeep. _Kim reached in her cargo pants pocket and found she didn't have the Kimmunicator. She looked at Ron. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket holding up the device. Rufus threw it to Kim. "Go ahead Wade," Kim said after activating it.

"Kim, I have some information for you. It was smart of you to activate the scanner before going into the office. I got some interesting readings. It seems the field generated by Blackout's Stealth-Tech suits causes a dampening effect to Shego's plasma powers. That's why she wasn't able to ignite or fire plasma balls while she was cloaked." Wade took a sip of soda before continuing. "I've passed the info on to G.J. so they can analyze it further."

"That's some good news." Ron stated flatly.

"Also," Wade added, "I've been tracking the anonymous messages we've been getting. They appear to come from different people, but they all trace back to one person named Whiteout. I've been trying to contact this Whiteout person and got one reply. He says he wants to erase all criminals and he's happy to supply us a few tips. There's just one strange thing I've come up with, though. His real name is Paul Bowman."

**"Blackout!" **Both Kim and Ron said in unison. "Jinx... Soda!" Kim added.

Ron raised a finger in the air and chalked one up. "That's, what... thirty two now?"

Kim glared at him, then smiled. "Only thirty one." Ron did some calculations in the air and then smiled and nodded.

"So, Blackout has been snitching on his fellow villains." Kim wondered aloud. "Why would he be doing that?"

"Well, he was in a few of my classes in college." Mr. Dr. Possible chimed in, " I'm not too sure if he had it all together back then. In class he was as timid as a mouse. But outside of the classroom, he could be an angry aggressive monster."

"A split personality?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

Mr. Dr. Possible considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Definitely!"

Ron looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Mrs. Dr. Possible paused, "He's probably leading two separate lives. It depends on which is the dominate personality though. He could be Blackout, a criminal who occasionally reverts to the Whiteout persona. Which means he's subconsciously trying to atone for his bad, dominate side. Or... he could be Paul Bowman slash Whiteout, and the bad slash Blackout side is trying to break free or take over."

"Since we've only heard occasionally from the good persona, I think Blackout is the dominant one," Kim ventured. "Daddy, did he talk to you about the basics of his Stealth-Tech during college?"

Mr. Dr. Possible frowned, "It was all he would talk about, though he wouldn't go into too much detail." He thought for a second. "From what I remember, he said it was a combination of electrical and chemical properties."

"Could that be the reason for his split personality?" Ron pondered.

"It's possible," Mrs. Dr. Possible concluded. "But we know so little about the human brain and how it reacts to various stimuli."

Kim tried to wrap it all into one tight little nutshell. "So, we have a Super Villain who's a mad scientist with a split personality. Just wonderful!"

"Is he mad, insane, or just mad, angry?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Both!" The Dr's Possible said together.

"Jinx, you owe me a coffee." Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

Everyone laughed.


	14. Chapter 14 Shego's Shock

Disclaimer: Egads! I would never have guessed that Disney owns Kim Possible and I don't. I guess that's why I'm not getting paid for writing this story. I do own the character Blackout. (And he **IS** a character, isn't he!) But he doesn't pay me either. Oh, well. Such is life.

Chapter 14 Shego's Shock

"Listen Blackie!" Shego said, exasperated. "Explain it to me one more time. Why won't you let me go in that one room?"

Blackout walked over to her and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Dearest Shego. You have the run of my lair, except for the one room. Isn't that enough?" His finger circled her lips and she started to swoon a bit. "You also have me," he cooed, "any time you want." He quickly turned and walked away. "A woman is entitled to her secrets, why can't a man have a few also?"

Shego snapped out of her slight haze. "No! This is suppose to be a full partnership. In my book that means **no secrets! PERIOD!"**

Blackout sighed. "Very well. Here's the key." He threw her a single door key. She raced over to the entry. "You won't understand though."

Shego hastily unlocked the door and swung it wide. She gasped. "What the... It's just an empty white room. What's so special about it? Why can't I go in?"

"You might have noticed," he tried to explain, "I have a few... foibles. This is one of them." Shego started to take a step into the room. Blackout went ballistic. **"DON'T GO IN THERE!"**

Shego paused, one foot in the air, ready to enter. She turned to him as he ran and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't go in there," he said almost inaudibly.

Shego put her arms around his neck and hugged him. They had only been partners a few weeks, but she had learned his mood swings. This one was rare. He was now very frightened; Almost child-like. She knew it would pass quickly so she kicked the door closed with her heel and waited.

After a minute his breathing shallowed and she could feel his heart stop pounding in his chest. She patted his back and cooed, "It's O.K., I won't go in. Just... tell me why." She paused and winced as she said the one word she hated, "Please?"

Blackout clung to her and took a deep breath. "I... it's... it's my meditation room. I had it cleansed by an Indian Mystic. If anyone else goes in... I wouldn't be able to use it."

Shego hugged Blackout. "There. That wasn't so hard. Now that I know, I won't go in. I won't spoil the Mojo." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

As they separated, Shego ignite a finger and touched his chest. Blackout flew across the room. "That's for making me say please!" She screamed and stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door.

Blackout smiled as he got up and dusted himself off. He walked to the door and, retrieving the key, entered and closed the door behind him. He reached down and flipped an invisible switch that was only a foot off the floor. The room shimmered and all sorts of equipment appeared. He took off his cape and hat and hung them on the coat stand just inside the door, placing his cane in the corner. He walked over to the desk and logged on to the computer.

"That little fib will keep her out of here." He rubbed his chest. "But it was a little painful."

Blackout noticed that Dr. Drakken had his Instant Message turned on. (His IM conversation with Drakken follows.)

BO: Hey Drakforceone, how's things?

Drakforceone: Getting better every day. The docs say 2 month b4 I get out, but I say 2 weeks.

BO: You wouldn't be in there if you'd stayed in the control room. But no, u had to watch the rocket go up.

Drakforceone: I know, I know. Thanx for pulling me out.

BO: No prob. BTW, I've teamed with your former employee. We put the smack on your arch. Black eye, shoulder and leg. She might be out for a while.

Drakforceone: Good for u! Wish I coulda seen. Did Sheg zap KP good?

BO: No, her... talents don't work when in my suit. I'm working on it tho. Gotta go and check on sales from the plunder.

Drakforceone: Nice chatting. Keep in touch.

Blackout logged off the IM and went in to his encrypted messages. One was from a 'Dr. Betty.' It read, "Will buy the lot. Name your price."

"Hmmm, so G.J. wants to buy everything. That's interesting. Though I'll probably get more selling the plans off individually. Here's one from a Japanese company that wants to buy the Heavy Universal Ray Technology, but their bid is low. I'll wait on selling the H.U.R.T. System."

Blackout spent another ten minutes going through the different bids. He logged out of his encryption program to surf the web for news.

Suddenly, he collapsed on the desk. Slowly he regained his bearings. Like someone turning on a light switch, his demeanor changed. Glancing around the room, he thought, _"How did I get in here? Last I remember I was... Oh, never mind." _He looked at the computer screen. He was logged in at www.villainsweekly. He scanned the different entries of what scheme each Super Villain was hatching, where their lair was and, on a special page, which villain was in what prison. He returned to the Super Villains page and took some notes. _"I can't do anything about them as Paul Bowman, but as Whiteout, my alias, I can. I'll email this information to Team Possible," _he thought. _"This scoundrel Blackout looks to be a real baddie. they should go after him next."_

He opened his email center and started to type a message. Abruptly, his fingers wouldn't work. Try as he may, he couldn't write the message to Team Possible. _"I've sent emails to them before, why can I write this one?" _Frustrated, he abandoned the attempt and logged off.

As he got up from the chair, he swooned again. When he regained consciousness, his Blackout persona had returned. He grabbed his cane and, donning his cape and hat, exited and locked the room.

He strolled to Shego's room and tapped lightly on the door with the cane. "Shego... I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he cooed. I really do apologize for making you say the 'P' word."

He heard rustling behind the door. It slowly opened. A stern faced Shego glared at him.

"I don't know any way to beg your forgiveness because what I did was unforgivable." Blackout smiled and added, "Did I show you my new cane?"

This caught her completely off guard. "N.. No," she stammered.

"It's very special. Of my own making. I call it a stun cane," he said proudly, twirling it in his hand. "I used it on Stoppable." He touched the walking tip to Shego's chest. The electric charge from the cane sent her flying onto the bed.

He turned and growled, "Now we're even!"

A/N: A genius with manic mood swings and a duel personality. Prime makings for a Super Villain!


	15. Chapter 15 Review

Disclaimer: The Great and All Powerful Disney Company owns the Kim Possible franchise. Lonely little I only own the character Blackout, my own creation. I am not paid for this en devour. C' Est la Vie!

Chapter 15: Review

Ron, Monique and Bon Bon were sitting in the High school cafeteria. No one was eating. Kim hobbled over, using her cane with one hand and carrying a lunch tray in the other. Ron got up to help her but was quickly shot down by a glare from Kim.

"Don't be mad at me, Kim," Ron chided. "You know I was raised to follow the proper etiquette. I see someone who needs a helping hand, and I automatically react."

Kim smiled and patted his hand. "I know, Ron. Thank you for the thought. But you know me I will **always** fight through these little difficulties. My leg is sore and my shoulder might hurt like the Dickens, but I will persevere!" She looked around the table. "Why isn't anyone eating?"

"Kim! Did that black eye cause you to lose you sense of smell?" Monique said quickly. "The food here has never been very good..."

Everyone chimed in unison, "Except when Ron was in charge." Then they all said, "Jinx!..."

Bon Bon said, "All tie, no sodas awarded!"

"Anyway," Monique continued. "I was saying, this stuff ain't even food!"

Kim took a sniff and pushed it aside. "I think I have a granola bar in my locker." Rufus jumped up on the table and was about to dive in when he took a sniff. He pinched his nose closed with one paw and said **"P.U.!"** He looked at Ron who just shrugged. Rufus ducked back into Ron's pocket.

"So Shego was invisible when she did all that to you," Bon asked.

"Cloaked," both Ron and Kim said. Kim opened her mouth but Ron just held up a hand. "Thirty two!" he said. He thought for a moment, then added, "Why don't we say I but the soda for the rest of our lives."

"Ron, that's so sweet!" Kim cooed. She gave him a big hug.

Bon growled, "Yea, that's sweet and all but can we get back to the Shego problem?"

"Bon, I know you're without a boyfriend right now, but don't revert back to Bonnie because of it," Ron berated her.

Monique threw her arms around Bon Bon. "I'll be your boyfriend!"

Bon looked shocked, then a wicked little grin spread across her face. She hugged Monique and gave her a little peck on the lips. "Your place or mine?" she asked suggestively.

It was Monique's turn to look shocked. She backed out of the embrace and stuttered, "I... I... I was just kidding." She regained her composure. "Besides, I'm seeing Felix right now and I'm not sure if he'd let me start dating someone else." They all laughed.

Bon got serious. "There has to be a way to get around the cloaking."

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "Let's get Wade in on this conversation." She activated the device. "Wade, the four of us are knocking around ideas to help next time we go up against a cloaked Shego. What have you got so far?"

Wade took a sip of his ever-present soda. "I've been going over the reading with the G.J. scientists and we're stumped. We figure Blackout is using a combination of chemical and electrical properties to make light bend around his suit. But without knowing what chemicals, we haven't a clue as to what to do. We have figured out why her plasma powers are affected while cloaked. The electrical field cancels them out."

Kim thought a second. "That's a good thing too. Otherwise, I'd be toast!" She rubbed her shoulder and shifted in her chair.

Bon brightened with an idea. "If they've taken away one of your senses, why not focus on the others. Is there any way to enhance your smell? I mean they have to sweat. Maybe you could smell Shego's perfume?"

Kim frowned. "I've battled Shego may times and I don't remember her ever sweating, though I do remember a distinct scent of lavender."

Wade started to type on his keyboard. "That's an interesting idea. I'll get right on it. Also, I might be able to rig up some type of enhanced hearing device to help you hear their heart beat or breathing. I get with Global Justice and work those angles." He closed the connection.

Kim noticed Ron was staring into space, his brown eyes were glowing blue. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Ron. Ron! Are you O.K.?" Nothing. "Earth to Ron!"She turned to Monique and Bon. "I've never seen him like this before."

"Isn't the blue glow suppose to be his Mystical Monkey Mojo stuff?" Monique asked.

"Yea, but usually they kick in when he's awake. I've never seen him in a trance like this!" Kim went to touch his shoulder, but stopped. "I'm not sure if I should shake him out of it or not."

"It might be best to let him be," Bon said. "Maybe the MMP is telling him how to handle Shego."

"No," Ron said as he snapped out of his daze. "I was talking with Sensei."

"Talking with Sensei?" Kim asked quizzically. How?... Where?..." she gathered her thoughts. "When did you learn to do that?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly grinned. "Well, it's a long story, but Sensei and I have been communicating telepathically for quite a while now. He sends his greetings, by the way."

"Nice," Kim said warily. "What were you two...ah, talking about?"

"Wellll... mostly about the weather. It's a little cool at Yamanouchi and they had some snow last week." Ron looked away, rubbed his nose and started breathing heavily.

"Roooon!" Kim said in frustration. "You know you can't keep a poker face. Now out with it."

Ron looked down at his hands. "Kim, I will tell you, but in private." He turned to Mon and Bon. "I'm sorry, but a lot of it is very personal, just for Kim and me . I hope you two understand."

Monique crossed her arms. "I don't like it," she said flatly, "but I get ya."

"Me too," Bon conceded.

Kim looked at him. "O.K., but when will you tell me?"

Ron thought for a second. "Let's go to the tree house after school. I'll tell you there."

Kim smiled. She always looked forward to their private time in the tree house. "The tree house it is."

The bell rang. "Let's get to class." Kim said enthusiastically.


	16. Chapter 16 The Tree House

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has all rights to Kim Possible, the series, movies, books, games, any and all merchandise, et al. I reserve the rights to the character Blackout. I receive no compensation for writing, at this time. I do have a novel in me, tho. I will begin working on it shortly, after I finish this little ditty.

Chapter 16 The Tree House

Ron watched as Kim struggled climbing the boards nailed to the tree. She was making slow progress. "Kim, please let me help you," he begged.

She slumped a little. "I haven't taken my pain medication today. It makes my mind all fuzzy." She tried one more step, then stopped. She looked down at Ron, her face crinkled with pain, a tear in her eye. "Please and thank you," she said softly.

Ron climbed under her and put his head between her legs. With Kim seated on his shoulders, Ron quickly scaled the boards into the tree house. Once inside, he bowed and let her slide onto the couch. He sat down beside her, letting her cuddle in his embrace.

"That was an interesting ride," she giggled. "I liked it." She looked into his eyes. "When did you get so strong?"

Ron smiled. "You know, during the free period at school, when I say I'm going to the Home Ec. room to do some baking?" Kim nodded. "Well, when you don't come with me, I go to the weight room and work out. You know I've been going to an aerobic class three mornings a week, before picking you up for school."

Kim turned in his arms to face him, a surprised look on her face. "Why?"

"Hey, we're partners," he chirped. "I don't want to let you down during a mission."

She gave him a long, loving kiss. "You could never let me down."

"Anyway," he reluctantly changed the subject, "I need to tell you what Sensei and I discussed."

Kim pulled out of his hug and sat up. "Go ahead."

"Well, to begin with., we did talk about the weather. It snowed last week."

"Roooon!" Kim put her hands on her hips.

"And... Well, we talked about what we'll be doing after graduation. He thinks I should return to Yamanouchi for more training." He looked at her. "I know we haven't discussed which college we would go to."

Kim looked down at the floor. "I haven't thought about it too much. I always assumed we'd attend some college together. I thought we'd go to a two year college to get the basic classes out of the way and get our bearings first." She looked at him. "Your grades have improved and you should be able to get in at any college you want now. I mean we're a team, on missions and in life."

"Well, it's something we need to think long and hard about. Sensei said that with the Mystical Monkey Powers comes a responsibility to the school." Ron looked frustrated. "First as a student and later as a teacher and possibly the head of the school."

Kim was shocked. "You... the Sensei?"

Ron sighed. "Yep! Unless Monkey Fist turns his life around and becomes good. You know how unlikely that is. But he knows more about Tae Ching Pet Qua than I do at this time." He looked down at the floor and kicked at a nail that was partially exposed.

"Wow, that is some really heavy stuff," Kim, the master of understatement, said.

"That's why I thought we should talk about it in private. If Monique and Bon got in on this conversation, they'd put their two cents in and confuse us even more."

"Yea, this is confusing." Kim... understatement. "So... what. You'd move to Japan? Permanently?"

"That's the idea," Ron said flatly. He stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Everything was going so well until now. I mean I had it all planned. We get married in August, go off to college, settle down and have a couple of kids!"

Kim sat up. "Wait, a couple of kids? How many?"

Ron grinned. "Two. A boy and a girl. The boy would have red hair and green eyes, the girl would have blond hair and blue eyes."

"Where did the blue eyes come from?" Kim queried.

Ron beamed, "From you Mom, of course. She's gonna be a real terror." He laughed. "Probably takes after her Uncles Jim and Tim."

They both laughed loud and long. Kim's laughter finally turned to a giggle fit. "Do our kids have names?"

"Yea," Ron said, "I have their names picked out, but I wanted to run it past you. After all, they are our kids."

"Thank you for the courtesy," Kim bowed. "What's the names, and which one is older?"

"Actually," Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "They're twins, but not identical. The girl is Tara Blue Stoppable, after Tara, and Bon Bon's middle name. The boy is Joshua Wade Stoppable. You know, after your first crush and, of course, Wade."

"Covering all the bases with friend's names, huh?" Kim thought for a moment. "You know our parents might have something to say about it. They might want some family connections thrown in. You know, like Nana's real name, Martha."

"Well," Ron concluded, "It's still a few years down the line before we have to worry about names." His demeanor soured. "We still have college to consider."

Kim frowned. "Yea, right. We could have half a world separating us. Not too conducive to a marriage and kids."

They curled up on the couch together, lost in thought.

Author's Note. Let's leave them to plan their future.


	17. Chapter 17 The Sale

Disclaimer: I know I have to write that I don't own the series Kim Possible, and the rest of the gang. I also know I own my creation Blackout. (Yea, Me!) So it's obvious I don't make any money writing these stories. I just love writing disclaimers!

Chapter 17 The Sales

Blackout awoke with a start. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to focus. He saw the room was in a state of total disarray. Something stirred beside him. The female, cradled in one of his arms, moaned and rolled over, drifting back to sleep. He stroked the long raven hair of his companion and partner in crime. They had fought, tooth and nail, after he had shocked her with his stun cane. Finally, after a twenty minute running battle throughout the lair, Shego grabbed and dragged him to his bedroom. He guessed getting her blood boiling in a fight also equated foreplay for her. Who was he to argue. He loved her game of Barmaid and the Invisible Stranger.

He gently struggled to free his sleep deadened arm from under her body. After a minute, he disengaged his appendage and shook it to get the circulation going. He crept out of bed, but leaned back to kiss her on the forehead. "Sleep Precious," he said softly.

"Come back to bed, Ron." Shego said sleepily. She returned to the arms of Morpheus.

Blackout hurriedly got dressed, and closed the door behind him. _"We jest made love and she's calling out for Stoppable? That woman's crazy!" _he thought.

Blackout checked his watch. It was time to make the phone call. He dialed a long series of numbers and waited. After a few seconds of clicks, beeps and silence, the phone call connected without ringing.

"Hello, Global Justice. How may I direct your call?" The Operator robotically answered.

"Hi, Dr. Director please. This is Mr. Shade. Tell her it's in regards to the items she's been negotiating for, over the Internet." Blackout liked the little play on his name.

"One moment, she's expecting your call." The Operator put him on hold and some jazzy, but all too irritating elevator music played in the receiver.

"Dr. Director here. Have you decided to sell to us, Blackout?" She sounded a tad irate.

"Yes, Dr. Director," Blackout sighed. "I have. You know I could get more by selling it piecemeal on the open market." He could barely hear some talking in the background.

"So why go for the one big sale?"

"First," He said gleefully, "May I call you Betty?"

"NO!" she said angrily. "Let's keep this professional."

He shrugged. "O.K. Anyway, it will take you ten minutes to trace this call. I've routed it through so many satellites, junctions and terminals."

Silence on the other end of the line. Finally Dr. Director spoke, "Our people say nine and a half. Go on."

"I figure there's more chance of getting caught if I try to stretch this out. One sale, only one chance to be apprehended." He snickered.

"Makes sense," she concluded. "How do we proceed?"

Blackout was loving ever moment of this, and it could be heard in his voice. "I'll email you my bank account in the Bahamas. When I get word of your deposit, I'll let you know where the items can be picked up."

"How do we know you'll deliver?" she asked warily.

"My dear Dr. Director. I may be a thief, but I am an honorable one," Blackout said with sugar in his voice. "If you hired me when I left college, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Listen Black... Ah, Mr. Bowman, I remember your application. You're a brilliant scientist, but you have, problems. I wanted to hire you but was shot down by my colleagues." She paused. "Paul... turn yourself in. Get some help for your problems. We can use your genius." Dr. Director pleaded.

"Ah... there's the rub. I don't want to be used!" Blackout snapped at her. He checked his watch. "I figure your just over half way through the trace. Am I right?"

"We have the trace from Hong Kong to Sidney," she said flatly.

"Ah, you're doing better than I anticipated. Still..." he said smugly.

All business, Dr. Director concluded, "So, do we have a deal?"

"You should be getting my encrypted email shortly. To break the encryption, you'll need a five letter word from this call. I'll leave you to figure it out." Blackout hung up the phone and laughed his maniacal laugh.

Shego, in only a lime green terry cloth robe, padded over to Blackout and kissed him on the head. "Sleep well?" she asked.

He pulled her on to his lap. "I slept very well. But when I woke my arm was still asleep with you on it."

"Sorry," she purred, kissing him. "I like to cuddle... after."

"And fight before," he playfully slapped her bottom.

She quickly got up and ignited her hands, an angry look on her face. Just as quickly a look of shock rose and her plasma engulfed hands extinguished. "Oh, sorry. I've been fighting for so long it's an automatic reaction when I get hit." Shego blushed. "I haven't been, romantically lucky, for quite some time now."

Blackout stood and hugged her. "I understand," he cooed, patting and rubbing her back. "I haven't been, lucky that way, ever. A person of my stature usually doesn't get the girl."

At five foot seven, Shego thought of herself as about average height. But she was a good head taller than Blackout.

They stood, locked in each others arms for a couple of minutes. Each thinking of nothing but the moment now and the last couple of hours of bliss they shared.

A computer console behind them beeped, knocking them out of their revelry. Blackout reached up and kissed her on the lips, then went to the computer. "Ah, Dr. Director received my message and has broken the code. We should be getting confirmation on the deposit soon," he chirped as he clapped and jumped around the room.

Shego folder her arms. "I'm still not happy selling to G.J. We could've got a lot more money if we sold the plans individually. At least you talked it over with me first. Dr. D. would just do whatever he wanted."

"I know." Blackout sighed. "Drakken is an inconsiderate lout. But we talked about the probability of getting caught. I'm not thrilled with selling to G.J. either."

"Yea, yea. I was also thinking of our chances to run into the Princess and the buffoon again." Shego grinned evilly.

Blackout grimaced. "Speaking of Ron Stoppable, did you enjoy your dream?"

"Wha?" Shego stammered.

"You called out to him when I got out of bed to make the call," he said sadly.

Shego's downcast demeanor spoke volumes. "I... I..." She stuttered and gulped audibly.

Blackout walked over and took her arm. He led her to her room. "If I have to share you with a fantasy, I can live with that. Get dressed, we have plans to deliver."


	18. Chapter 18 Future Plans

Disclaimer: Disney owns it, I don't. Yada Yada, arf arf!

Chapter 18 Future Plans

Our fearless five some were seated at their regular booth in Bueno Nacho. Ron and Kim on one side of the table, Bon Bon and Monique on the other. All had salads in front of them. Rufus was swimming in a container of cheese nachos. Ron looked at his pet naked mole rat. "If I have to give up my Nacos, I think we might change your diet too."

"No cheese?" Rufus squealed and fainted.

Ron turned to his three companions. "I read on the Internet that a naked mole rat was kept in captivity for twenty eight years. It didn't say what it's diet was, though."

"That's a really interesting fact," Monique said sarcastically.

Silence prevailed for a moment. "Changing the subject," Kim broke the quiet, "Ron and I have been talking about what we'll do after graduation."

"Sensei wants me to return to Japan and continue my training. Eventually I'm to take over the school," Ron said down-heartedly.

"Was this part of your conversation with him in the cafeteria?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yea," was all he could say.

Both Monique and Bon Bon spoke at the same time.

Bon Bon said, "Well I think you should go. You're Monkey Powers need to be fine tuned."

Monique said, "I think you should wait. You and Kim need time together."

Ron held up both hands to stop them from talking. "I knew you'd each have your own opinions. That's why I wanted to talk it over with Kim first, then my parents." The two girls stopped and listened. "Sorry to take you out of the loop but we've already made up our minds."

"Yea," Kim held Ron's hand and took over. "We decided that Ron would spend his summers in Japan, training. I can work at the Global Justice Center in Tokyo. We'll return to college in Upperton, in the fall. It's the best of both worlds."

"What about saving the world?" Monique asked.

"We can do that from Japan," Ron said cheerfully. "Our base of operation..."

"Doesn't matter. We ran it by Dr. Director, too" Kim continued. "As Top Agents, we would..."

"Get our own G.J. Hover Jet. So no more calling in favors for a ride," Ron finished her sentence.

Bon and Mon looked at the two in shock. "Since when have you two started talking like the tweebs?" Bon asked.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then turned to their friends. "Well, we have been close friends since Pre-K," Kim started.

"And we've been so in sync, on missions, for a long time now..." Ron continued.

"It was inevitable!" they concluded together and both smiled.

Monique and Bon Bon sat there, their mouth equally agape.

"Uh huh, uh huh. A couple!" Rufus said.

_BeepBeepBeBeep! _The Kimmunicator broke the stunned silence.

"Go ahead, Wade." Kim went into mission mode.

Wade looked serious. "Dr. Director wants to talk to you. Says it urgent."

"Patch her through," Kim said anxiously.

Wade took a slurp of soda. "No can do. She wants to see you two in person!"

"Really? Why?" Kim queried.

"She didn't say," Wade said shrugging. "She said you need to go outside. You know where the transport tube is."

"O.K." Kim said warily. "Let's go Ron." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

They took five steps before the sidewalk opened and they fell in to a clear, capsule shaped booth. The hatch closed and they zoomed through a series of transparent tubes, flames licking at the bottom of the capsule. It finally stopped and the door opened. Ron fell to his knees, spots were bursting before his eyes. "I really gotta get over my motion sickness troubles," he said, gagging back his salad.

Dr. Director approached. "Is he gonna be alright?" she asked.

"Yea," Kim giggled. "He has a small problem with fast whirly rides is all. He'll be O.K. in a sec."

Ron stood on shaky legs. "Just give me a minute." He shook his head to clear it. "I'm O.K." he finally said.

"Good." Dr. Director said. "I called you two in to inform you that Blackout has agreed to sell us the plans he stole in Munich."

"You could've told us that over the Kimmunicator," Kim stated.

"Yes," Dr. Director continued, "but I wanted to check up on your status, Kim. How do you feel? Are your leg and shoulder good to go?"

"My shoulder is almost back to normal," Kim said swinging her arm around in a big circle. "My leg is a little sore, but I'm walking on it O.K."

"Follow me," Dr. Director said, walking down a hall. "I want one of our G.J. Doctors to take some X-rays and check you out."

"Why do you need to check Kim over?" Ron asked. "She had some X-rays taken two days ago and the doctor said she was healing nicely."

Dr. Director entered a door marked Medical. "I know, I've seen the X-rays. But we've made a deal with Blackout and you two are going to handle the drop. You might be able to apprehend him when he shows." Kim followed a technician to an inner room

"You mean he and Shego!" Ron said flatly.

"That's highly possible," Dr. Director conceded.

A phone rang and Dr. Director answered it. Ron sat down.

After a minute, Dr. Director hung up the phone and sat next to Ron. "You better suit up, the drop is on. You'll find your mission clothes in room 222. Meet us at the tubes when you're ready."

Ron exited just before the inner door opened. "All finished," Kim sang as she entered the room. "Where's Ron?"

Dr. Director scowled. "He went to get into his mission clothes. You're gear is in room 111. I'll meet you at the tubes and brief you then."


	19. Chapter 19 The Briefing

Disclaimer: Please see the previous 18 chapters. I don't think I can put it any other way. (Well, I might have one more in me, but I'll save it for the finale.)

Chapter 19 Briefing

Kim Possible went through her stretching exercises, trying to limber her muscles up, as she waited in front of the elevator tubes. Ron Stoppable sat cross-legged on the floor a few feet away. He was in deep meditation.

Dr. Director walked up to them, an X-ray photo in her hand. "Kim, I'm sorry but your leg has not healed yet. I can't, in all good consciousness, send you on this mission."

Kim froze in mid stretch. "But I have to go! I need to go!" Her fists and jaw clenched as she stomped over to the head of Global Justice. "Shego must pay!"

"Kim you're tweaked," Ron said softly. "Amp down. You know you don't fight well when you're like this." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"You're damn right I'm tweaked!" Kim snarled and turned on him. "Shego kicked the living sh... Crap out of me, and I want revenge!"

"Kim, Kim." Ron walked over and embraced her. "It's the pain talking. Think for a minute." He paused. "If you couldn't handle a cloaked Shego when you were fit, how are you gonna take her in the condition you're in now?"

Kim slumped into Ron's arms. "I just..." Kim said quietly.

Ron turned to Dr. Director, Kim still enfolded in his embrace. "What did the doctor say?"

Dr. Director looked down at the floor. "He said, while the bone is healing nicely, Kim is in a lot of pain since she hasn't been taking her medication. He was surprised she's walking at all. He thinks, and I concur, that during battle the pain would be a major distraction. Knowing Shego, she would take total advantage and maim Kim for life... or worse."

Ron looked Kim in the eyes. "Is this true?"

A tear rolled down Kim's cheek. She nodded. "I've been trying to block out the pain, but sometimes it gets so intense I can hardly see straight. I get so fuzzy. But when I take my pills I can't concentrate."

The three walked over to some chairs and sat down. Ron turned to Dr. Director. "Where and when is the drop suppose to happen?"

"We have about two hours before the scheduled pick up time and it's to take place in the restaurant at the top of the Space Needle in Seattle." Dr. Director uttered.

"Wade was working with your scientist on some way to see through Blackout's cloaking. Have they come up with any devices?" Ron quizzed.

Dr. Director snapped her fingers. A woman wearing a long white lab coat appeared and handed her a box of sunglasses. "They came up with these." She handed a pair to Ron. "They see odors and enhance your hearing. The image is then projected on the lenses."

Ron put the pair on and looked at the lab person. Visible waves were emanating from the woman's shoulder and head. A readout in the lower corner said it was a combination of sweat and Chanel #5. "Badical!" Ron yelled. He took off the glasses and put them on the top of his head. "One final question. Is the staff Acupuncturist available?"

Surprised, Dr. Director answered, "Yes he is. Why?"

Ron took Kim's hands in his. "While Kim can't handle Shego, she can take care of Blackout." He turned to Kim. "Let the Acupuncturist deaden the pain. It will last for a couple of hours. When we capture the villains you can get all fuzzy with your meds. Just watch yourself. He has some type of cattle prod or stun gun."

"But who will take on Shego?" Kim asked.

Ron grinned. "I will."

"Ron, Shego is my equal in the Martial Arts. You can't handle her."

Ron's grin took on a sinister quality and his brown eyes turned blue. "Well I have the plan and she hasn't met the Ultimate Monkey Master!"

A/N: Briefings are normally kinda short. Now, let the Battle begin!


	20. Chapter 20 The Battle

Disclaimer: Disney Enterprises, Inc. reserves all rights to Kim Possible. I reserve the rights to my villainous character, Blackout. I get no compensation for my efforts.

Chapter 20 The Battle

"How do you feel, K.P.?" Ron asked his girlfriend/Partner in Crime Fighting.

"I'm feeling pretty good. No pain in my shoulder or leg. I'm a little worried though. What if the pain comes back during the fight?" Kim wondered.

"It's fifteen minutes til the drop. The doc says you should still have an hour or so before the pain will hit you. So we should be Chauncey." Ron gave her his patented broad grin and kissed her on the cheek. It was a bit of an effort though. Both he and Kim were squeezed into the air conditioning ventilation duct in the elevator lobby of the restaurant. They watched the few seated dinners enjoying themselves.

Kim adjusted her glasses and looked through the grating again as a _'PING' _announced the arrival of the elevator. "No sign of them yet." A couple got off the elevator. "Wait, there they are." In the amber lenses she could definitely see the figures of Shego and Blackout following the couple off the elevator.

Kim waited a whole minute before bursting out of the vent, Ron following on her heels. Kim yelled, "G.J. Agents, deploy!"

All the restaurant patrons got up and took off their jackets and dresses. Under the discarded raiment they wore the blue uniforms of Global Justice. The Agents quickly went to work covering the windows and doorways to the dinning area. They all donned amber colored shades.

"Blackout, Shego! Give yourselves up. We got you surrounded," Kim said defiantly.

"Not without a fight, Princess!" Shego growled. She ran at Kim and tried a flying kick. Kim grabbed Shego's leg and, using the momentum, tossed the villainess into a table.

"Cleanup, table 5," Kim chirped.

"I got her, K.P." Ron approached the table as Shego stood. "Agent Du, NOW!" Ron yelled.

The entire restaurant went pitch black.

"Now we're on even terms," Ron chided. "You can't see us."

Kim ran to where Blackout stood. "But we can see you." Kim reared back a fist to punch him.

"How can you see us?" Blackout queried, taking the blow to his jaw.

"New glasses," Kim stated. "They take the senses of smell and hearing and interprets them to sight in the glasses." She threw another punch.

"That's interesting," Blackout said as Kim's fist connected with his stomach. "OOOF!" he exclaimed as he was knocked back a couple of feet. Blackout regained his footing and raised his stun cane. He jabbed Kim on the shoulder. Electricity jumped from the cane into Kim's body. "Shocking, isn't it?" He said gleefully.

Kim stood there. "Not really," she yawned. "Ron warned me about your trick. I'm wearing my Battle Suit which will absorb your shocking behavior," Kim punned. "Give it up!"

Blackout slumped to the floor. "Please don't hit me!" he begged.

Kim kicked the cane from his hand and motioned. An agent came forward and handcuffed him.

"We're also on to your little mind games," Kim sneered. "We checked on who made the complaint with the school board, Mr. Shade. I thought I recognized you on the Cog Rail too. We're not Vigilantes. Just vigilant citizens of the World," she finished triumphantly.

Shego, hearing what went on between Blackout and Kim turned off her Stealth-Tech suit. "I have pretty good night vision," she screamed and ignited her hands.

Ron took off his special glasses and concentrated. He started to glow. "It's just you and me, Shego," Ron said in a low tone.

"Your blue glow makes a pretty good target in the dark!" Shego said happily. She jumped on Ron, knocking him to the floor, and landed on top of him. She straddling his waist, pinning his arms over his head. "Ohhh! A fantasy come true," Shego said sexily. "I've always wanted to get you in this position." She ground her pelvis into his. "And I like what I feel," she squealed.

"EWWW!" Ron yelled. "This is so beyond sick and wrong. It's SWRONG!"

"What's a matter, Ronnie? Does Kimmie like to be on the bottom?" Shego sang. Her hips continued to move seductively.

Someone, somewhere snapped their fingers. The lights came back on and Shego saw Kim standing in front of her. "No, we're saving ourselves for our wedding night," Kim sang back.

Shego grinned. "Stand back Princess. There are two options. I'll either make a man out of this boy or I can snap him in two."

Kim folded her arms. "I think I'll choose the third option." She took a couple steps back.

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked.

"Did you know I'm the Ultimate Monkey Master?" Ron inquired. An evil grin spread across his face as his voice dropped two octaves, "MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!"

A half dozen monkeys dressed in black ninja outfits appeared out of nowhere and pounced on Shego, throwing her off Ron.

"ARG!" Shego screamed as the diminutive army assaulted her. One swung from her raven hair. Another clung to one arm and punched her in the ribs. Yet another bit her on the butt. Shego flailed her arms and legs trying to dislodge the attackers, but to no avail. The sextet continued to screech as they threw drop kicks, spinning back fists and karate chops at her.

"They have great stamina and can go on forever, Shego," Ron yelled over the din. "Just cry 'Uncle' when you had enough?" Ron snickered at his little joke.

"Get them off of me!" Shego yelled.

"That's not the word," Ron lilted.

"Alright! Alright!" Shego screamed. "Uncle! Uncle! Just get em off!"

"MONKEY NINJA STOP!" Ron ordered. With a final flurry, the six black clad figures bounced off Shego, lined up in front of Ron, and bowed. Ron and Kim returned the honor. "We'll see y'all on Saturday," Ron said. "The usual time and place. Now go!" With a cacophony of screeches and howls, the monkey ninjas disappeared.

Kim and Ron walked over to watch as Shego had plasma dampeners placed on her hands and feet. She was then strapped in a wheelchair.

Dr. Director walked out of the kitchen area and joined our two heroes. "I didn't know you controlled the monkey ninjas."

"Yea," Kim said. "They wouldn't leave Ron alone after Monkey Fist tried to take over the Space Station."

"They finally led us back to his lair," Ron continued.

"And we got the prophesy when we placed the Golden Banana on the Golden Stand," Kim added.

"That I'm the Ultimate Monkey Master," Ron concluded.

"So what was all that about Saturday?" Dr. Director asked.

"Ron and I train with them for a couple of hours ever Saturday," Kim said smiling. "It keeps us in tip top shape and they seem to like it too."

Dr. Director thought for a second. "Where do they stay the rest of the time?"

Kim and Ron looked at one another, puzzled. "We never thought to ask them," Ron shrugged.


	21. Chapter 21 Home Bound

Author's Note and Disclaimer: This has been an awesome ride for me. I hope it's been one for you, too. As always, Disney Enterprises, Inc. reserves and claims all rights to the Kim Possible series. Kim likes to come out and play with me, every once in a while, non gratis.

Chapter 21 Home Bound

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable climbed in to the VTOL and buckled up. The jet engines roared to life, slowly lifting off the ground. A minute later, it was speeding towards Middleton. When they reached cruising altitude the pilot put her on auto and meandered back to his passengers.

Ron looked up. "Major Grandness. I see you're still with us."

"Yep," the Major said. "I like to see a mission through to the end. Just like you two. Congratulations on the collar."

"No big." Kim said modestly.

"That's not what I heard," the Major said in disbelief. "My intell and that shiner says you got you butt handed to you in a sling last week."

Kim touched her still slightly black and puffy right eye. "Yea, There was a little drama."

"Anyway," the Major changed the subject. "I just wanted to check and see where you wanted to get dropped off. It's your call."

Ron closed his cell phone and turned to Kim. "Monique and Bon Bon are shopping." He turned to Major Grandness. "Can you drop us off near the Middleton Mall?"

"That can be arranged." The Major checked his watch. "I'll have you there in twenty minutes." He turned and walked back to the cockpit.

"I'm hungry," Ron said as his stomach growled loudly. "I told them we'd meet them at the Food Court."

Kim's stomach mimicked Ron's, almost as loud. "I guess I could go for some food too."

The jet settled down in front of the Food Court entrance. Kim and Ron, in their civilian clothes, got off and waved as the jet took off straight up.

"That was nice of him to land in front of the doors," Kim said.

"Well, it is a drop off zone," Ron observed. Kim playfully slapped his arm.

The two entered and immediately spotted their friends. Bon Bon ran over and grabbed Ron and Kim in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're O.K."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kim queried.

Bon Bon looked sadly at the ground. "Well, first there was the fiasco in Munich, then you disappeared from in front of Bueno Nacho. Finally, Ron never said what happened when he called, just that you two would meet us here."

The foursome sat at one of the tables. Kim turned to Ron. "You called and didn't tell them we were O.K.?"

"Hey, it's the end of the month and I'm getting low on minutes!" Ron defended himself. Monique slapped him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for not having a good cell phone plan," Monique chided, then she smiled. "But I knew you were O.K. so we got you this!" She pulled out a sixteen inch pizza with all the toppings. "Ta Da! We knew you'd be hungry."

Ron quizzically looked at his three companions. "But I thought I couldn't eat stuff like this anymore."

Kim sighed. "Remember what the Dietitian said? You're not suppose to eat it **all the time! **That means you can have it on special occasions."

"Oh, by the way, someone's been waiting to see you," Bon Bon said as she opened her handbag.

Rufus popped out and hopped on the table. "You're back!" he squealed and jumped on to Ron's face, giving him a big hug.

The reunion was short lived. Rufus' nose went to work and, smelling the pizza, led him away from his owner. Ron grabbed him as he dove at the food. "Uh uh uh!" Ron said to Rufus. "Where are your manners?"

"Manner?" Rufus said, cocking his head to one side. "Oh yea," he nodded in recognition. Rufus ran across the table to Bon Bon and took a finger in his paws. "Thank you," he chirped as he bowed and kissed Bon's digit.

"Yea, thanks for taking care of the little guy," Ron echoed. "The monkey ninjas and him don't get along to good. Though I can't figure out why."

Kim let out a groan. "The acupuncture is starting to wear off." She took out a pill bottle.

Ron stood up. "I'll get the sodas," he chimed.

"Please and thank you," Kim moaned.

"Are you alright?" Monique asked, a worried look on her face.

"The Acupuncturist said this might happen. He deadened the pain for the mission, but warned me it might come back with a vengeance."

Ron returned with the sodas. Kim took her medicine and laid her head down on the table. "I'll be O.K. in a couple of minutes."

As Monique, Bon Bon, Ron and Rufus ate the pizza, setting aside two pieces for Kim, Ron recounted the mission in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb Kim.

As he finished off his second slice, Ron rubbed Kim's back. "Kim, your pizzas getting cold," he said, trying to rouse her.

"I'm up, I'm up. Time for school?" Kim said groggily.

"Ah, no school today," Ron stated softly. "We're at the mall, remember?"

Kim looked around. "Right, the mall. Did you mention pizza?"

Ron got a slice out and put it on a plate in front of her. "Dig in. It tastes super!"

"It tastes great because you not eating it all the time," Monique said to him.

Bon Bon looked at Kim who's head was almost on the table again. Bon grabbed the medicine bottle. "How many pills did you take, Kim?"

"I was in a lot of pain, so I took two," Kim answered as she slowly took a bite of pizza.

Bon Bon shook the bottle in her hand. "This is a powerful pain killer. The prescription says to only take **one** with food. I'm surprised you're not knocked out cold. Finish your pizza and I'll take you home."

Kim finished the pizza and tried to stand up. She promptly plopped back down.

Ron looked over to Bon Bon. "Let's go." He rose from his chair and pick Kim up. "Let's go home little lady," he said to Kim. "You've had a busy day."

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "Please and thank you," she said sleepily.

Author's Addendum: This might disappoint some, but I am going to be focusing my attention elsewhere for a while. Someone once said, everybody has a novel in them. Well, that's my new focus. I will occasionally work on a KP story, if only to free me from writer's block But sadly, they will probably be few and far between. I want to thank my readers and reviewers. You've been too kind with your praise. It has inspired me to take this leap. Live Large, pbow.


End file.
